Love's Trials
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: Bakura and Ryou try to beat the odds and survive the challenges before them to get what they desire most, eachother. YAOI LEMON WARNING!
1. forbidden thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Ryou sat on the bed with his eyes glued to the TV in front of him. He couldn't believe this was what his roommate watched in his spare time! Ryou knew Bakura lusted for another man's touch but he had graphic novels, movies, and even had a vibrator. He hadn't meant to find them; he had come into Bakura's room to find hair dye to change his light hair color. Ryou wanted to look different from his yami, even if that changing the one part of him he liked most. But instead of finding dye he found several movies without names, disturbingly detailed books and a vibrator. Ryou hadn't touched the books or the sex toy but looked at the movies and put on in. Since Bakura wouldn't be back for another hour he had time. Twenty minutes later Ryou was watching entranced by what he saw and only the phone ringing tore his eyes from the screen.

"Hello, this is Ryou speaking." Ryou muted the television.

"Hey what are you up to Ryou?" Bakura's clear voice came from the other end.

"Nothing just looking for hair dye."

"What? Why, I thought you liked your hair." Bakura was shocked.

"I do but I want to look different from you."

"What do you mean? We can't be anymore different. I mean, for Ra's sake Ryou, look at us. Our clothes are completely different; our personalities clash with one another besides the fact of our sexualities! There couldn't be anyone more different than we are. Anyway we don't have hair dye, or at least I don't."

"I know I already looked everywhere in your room for some."

"…." Silence. "You didn't find anything did you?"

"Well…"

"What did you find?"

"Books, movies, and toys I will never touch." There was a moment of silence as if Bakura was debating whether Ryou was telling the truth.

"Ok, but nothing else?" Bakura asked wearily.

"Nothing else. Why what else do you have in this mess?" Ryou inquired looking around the room; unmade bed, clothes all over the floor, cups, and plates, it was a mess.

"Hey I get the hint, I'll clean my space when I get home." Bakura said hoping to change the subject.

"What else do you have in here?" Ryou demanded.

"Just some journals and personal shit, ok?" His friend sounded angry. "Look, I'll be home soon, I'm just going out for a drink with Duke ok?"

"Ok. Oh, what do you want for dinner?"

"Umm, I was just going to eat while I was out with Duke." Bakura confessed.

"Oh, ok, see you when you get home." Ryou hung up feeling somehow hurt by Bakura's date with Duke. Bakura had gone on dates with the blacked haired boy before and it always ended the same, Bakura leaving Duke's house after they had "fun". Ryou looked back at the TV and then at the closet where the rest of the movies, books, and vibrator lay.

"Why does he like it so much?" Ryou wondered to himself. He was crossing borders he knew he shouldn't but he wanted to understand his roommate better….

later

Bakura walked in the door with seven pints of ice cream, each a different flavor; vanilla, orange sherbet, chocolate, dark chocolate, strawberry, rocky road, and lemon.

"I have to find out what he likes." Bakura told himself as he put away the ice cream, went upstairs to his room and stopped dead. He looked around his room everything was clean. His clothes were put away, nothing on the floor, no dishes at all, and Ryou sleeping on his bed. Bakura went to the closet and saw that Ryou had labeled were everything was.

"He did all this?" Bakura wondered to himself. He checked his stash of bad things.

"Everything looks in order…wait why is this warm I haven't used it lately?" He said upon touching his sex toy. "Wait, one of my videos is missing." Bakura went to the VCR and ejected his tape. "What have you been up to little one?" He pondered looking at his sleeping friend. Bakura put his video up and closed his closet door for the first time in three years.

"Ryou, Ryou." Bakura shook Ryou awake.

"Huh? Bakura?" Ryou blinked.

"Thank you for cleaning my room, you didn't have to. Want some ice cream? I bought seven different flavors because I didn't know what you liked."

"Oh, ok, I'll have some, and my favorite flavor is vanilla." Ryou answered getting off Bakura's bed.

"Typical innocent you." Bakura sighed ushering him into the kitchen.

"Well I'll try something new." Ryou winced as he sat down in a chair.

"What?" His yami asked looking at Ryou in his white shirt and blue jeans.

"Nothing." Ryou lied as Bakura, dressed in a tight black tank top and leather pants, set the pints of ice cream down in front of Ryou and getting cups and bowls. The flavors were chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, lemon, double chocolate chunk, toffee, and orange sherbet.

"What are the cups for?"

"Drinks, you want a soda float, a milkshake perhaps?" Bakura opened the ice cream and showed them to Ryou.

"I'll have what you're having." Ryou said shocking Bakura.

"Um…ok." Bakura took a scoop of every kind of ice cream and put them in each glass and then got a bottle out of the cabinet and poured it in the glasses then mixed it up.

"What ice cream do you want?" Bakura asked as he got himself one of every flavor.

"One of each, please."

"Please?? I will just this once but from now on I want you to demand it, ok?" Bakura started to put two scoops of ice cream in Ryou's bowl and put the rest in his own.

"Ok" Ryou dung into his ice cream with Bakura.

Later

Bowls are empty and Bakura and Ryou were on the couch watching reruns of Will and Grace.

"I think my new favorite flavor is the double chocolate chunk ice cream." Ryou confessed as he sat down with his drink.

"Really I kind of like strawberry." (an: Bakura's way of saying it rocked and it's his favorite.)

"_You are a very big liar Grace Adler."_

"_No I'm not. Now, could you sign this I'm trying to get out of jury duty."_ The TV was the only noise in the room besides the sound of them drinking their alcoholed ice cream. Bakura glanced at Ryou and noticed he was drinking it awfully fast.

"Ryou slow down or-"

"Ouch!" He put his hand on his head. "Brain freeze."

"That and you'll get drunk. That's alcohol I put in there."

"Really? I can't even taste it"

"That's the point. How do you think I lost my virginity?"

"You mean you're innocence?"

"No I never had that." Ryou laughed at this.

"Who took your virginity?" Bakura fell silent to this question.

"Marik took me out for ice cream when we were about 14, way before I knew you and gave me a spiked ice cream float. Well I didn't taste it and got drunk. Marik then took me to his house and…" Bakura trailed off thinking of that night.

"You weren't always into guys were you?" Ryou looked at him in concern.

"No, but Marik was my best friend and I would have turned this way regardless when I met you. Marik just sped up the process." There were a few tears in his eyes but he would be damned if he was going to let them fall, especially in front of the person he wanted most and Ryou would have known that had he found his journals. Luckily he hasn't, yet.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes but it always hurts the first few times, but you already know that." Ryou stared

"What?"

"I found one of my tapes in the VCR and my "sex toy" was warm and I haven't used it lately. Did you do that before or after I called?" Bakura smirked as Ryou's face reddened by his words.

"I started the movie before and the vibrator after."

"How did it feel when you turned it on?"

"I didn't. It hurt too much to put it in. I bled Bakura, that's why I cleaned your room and lit an incense." Ryou was looking down, now finished with his drink.

"That's why I smelled violets and roses when I walked in." Ryou nodded.

"I thought you might like it. I'm sorry I fell asleep on your bed, but I was so exhausted." Ryou expected to be hit and braced himself for it.

"It's alright. I did like that smell but it was weird smelling it in my room. I'm used to smelling my cinnamon incense when I walk in my room."

"I couldn't find your incense so I used mine." Ryou looked ashamed.

"Well at least you won't try it again." Bakura got up and headed to his room. Ryou thought he sounded diminished by that.

"'Kura…" Ryou washed out the cups and bowls and went to bed with a slight stagger in his walk. Bakura was in his room chugging down alcohol to drown out his thought of getting Ryou in his bed and him fucking him and talking his "innocence" as he put it away.

Please read, review, and tell me how I do.

This is me first fanfic so please be nice. I have already written to chapter 9 in a notebook so hopefully I can type them up soon and get them posted.

In the next chapter: Bakura trys to accept that he can't have Ryou and Ryou starts questioning how he feels about Bakura


	2. dreams, desires, lusts

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, I wish I did, but I don't.

/Ryou/

Bakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning

Bakura woke up with a hangover that would kill a horse.

"Oh Ra, how much did I drink?" Bakura stood up then fell back down. "Bakura, never do that again." He told himself as he got up and went to get a shower. The water was warm and felt good as it ran down Bakura's pale body. He caught himself wishing that Ryou would come and join him in the shower and an instant later scolded himself for it. He got out and went to his newly organized dresser. Bakura got out a pair of leather pants but didn't bother with a shirt. Then got out his journals, all they contained was lusts and desires he had of Ryou and wrote down what happened in the shower. "What smells so good?" He wondered as he put up his journals. "It smells like…breakfast!" Bakura jumped over the bed and went down stairs. He came into the kitchen just as Ryou was filling a glass of oj and milk each. "What's all this?" Bakura asked looking at the table.

"Breakfast burritos." Ryou glanced at Bakura and suddenly felt drawn to the tomb robber. "A shirt Bakura?" He suggested to his friend as he tried settling the disturbing thoughts that now entered his mind.

"What?" Bakura sat down. "I'm not going anywhere today. Besides why do you care, are you hiding something from me?" He entered Ryou's mind just when Ryou finally pushed his sinful thoughts aside but he caught some of it.

/Bakura…me…bed./ Then Ryou's mind went silent.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing" They ate in silence for the rest of breakfast.

It was good. Thank you little one.Bakura's voice entered his head and he smiled at him thanking him and calling him 'little one'.

/Anytime./ was all Ryou replied because he didn't trust his own mind. Ryou cleaned the dishes with Bakura's help then put his shoes on and headed for the door. Bakura looked at the pale haired boy who haunted yet pleasured his dreams.

"Where are you going?" Bakura put his arms around Ryou and Ryou had to fight the desire to spin around in his arms and kiss Bakura.

"Bakura I'm going out for a movie. Let go of me, I'm not yours to have. I'll be back later if you must know and I'll be Serenity and Joey. Now, let go of me." Ryou hide his disappointment when Bakura let go and he left. Bakura felt torn. First, Ryou seems to want him, and then he wants nothing to do with him, it hurt.

I just don't understand. I'll be here waiting for you if you ever want another's love Ryou.Bakura didn't mean to send the thought to Ryou but did anyway. Ryou felt like crying, he hurt Bakura.

/I'm sorry, Bakura./ Ryou tried to send an apology to Bakura but the pale Egyptians mind had closed off to all others. A tear had escaped Ryou's eyes. Kaiba came up and saw Ryou looking so vulnerable and got an idea but he would have to wait till later. Seto followed Serenity, Joey, Mai-met her at the theater, and Ryou inside the movie theater. Bakura let the tears fall as he realized that he had fallen for Ryou but could never have him.

"I have to get out of this house." He put on a shirt, grabbed his jacket and left the empty, saddened house. Bakura went and sat on a bench in the park thinking of his problems when Yami came up and sat down.

"Thinking of Ryou?" Bakura jumped and looked sideways at him.

"Why would you say that? You have no idea about what I'm going through, even though you're right." Yami just nodded.

"I knew because; one, I'm going through that with Yugi except that I've slept with him, long story; two, you didn't notice anyone came up to you or sit next to you; and tree, you didn't yell at me to go away when you finally noticed I was here.

"I don't know what to do. I mean…Ra! Why does he have to be so complicated?"

"Because no man can be easy. I would have to say they're almost as bad as women." Bakura laughed.

"Yeah, but women can never pleasure the way men can."

"A men. Well since all you're doing is moping, want to get a soda or something?" Yami suggested.

"Alcohol." Bakura and Yami got up and started to go to the local bar.

"So, what's wrong with you and Yugi?" Bakura asked honestly wanting to know. He really missed doing this, just talking to Yami.

"Yugi has been acting a little strange ever since I took him to bed."

"You took his virginity?! Wow, didn't know you hadn't it in you." Bakura teased.

"I didn't think I could at first, I mean I hadn't intended on it until he came in my room and slipped in next to me in bed and asked me to do it."

"I wish Ryou would do that with me, hell that would be just what I need." Yami opened the bar door for him.

"Well he's been kind of distant since then. I wish he wouldn't because I've been dying to get him in bed ever since." Yami and Bakura ordered the strongest thing the bar had to offer.

"Well at least you've had him I can't even hug Ryou. It's sad, and what's worse is I want him soo bad. You would understand if you had walked in on him while he was in the shower!"

"I did that to Yugi a week before he decided to climb in my bed naked." Drinks are served.

"Here's to happiness, in hopes we get what we want." Bakura lifted his glass.

"To happiness." Yami clanked his glass against Bakura's. Then they took their first of many drinks.

Later

Ryou came home from the movies with strawberry ice cream for Bakura and hoping it would help with his apology for his weirdness lately. Seeing the way Joey and Mai were at the movies made him long to be in Bakura's arms and by the end of the movie he was completely aware of his feelings, he wanted Bakura.

"Let me put this up and go find him." Ryou put the ice cream up and went to Bakura's bedroom to find him.

"I'll tell him everything." Ryou was about to open to door when he hears Bakura making love to another.

"Bakura…" Now hurt, instead of going into Bakura's room he went to his own room and cried. He was too late; Bakura probably didn't want him. Ryou came up with a plan and fell into restless dreams. Yami and Bakura had gotten dressed and wee down stairs watching TV.

"No more alcohol when we're together." Yami said thinking of what happened.

"Right no-" Yami's cell phone rang.

"Hello? …Oh, I didn't know…ok, I'll be home really soon." Bakura gave him a funny look. "Yugi's waiting for me in my bed."

"Oh, and you're still here why?" Bakura got up and gave Yami a hug. "But thanks for cheering me up." Yami left and Bakura went and looked in Ryou's room and noticed he was there. He went over to him and kissed his lips softly. "I still want you." Then he went to his own room and dreamed of Ryou and him.

There. I'm done with the second chapter. Please read and review.


	3. Rape

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, but if you know who does please tell me so I can buy it.

Warning! This chapter contains so sexual contact and as the title suggests rape.

/Ryou/

Bakura

* * *

Next day

Bakura woke up early and wrote down in his journal then took a shower and got dressed. Right after he was done making breakfast for Ryou, banana nut muffins, he left the house to silence. Ryou woke up suddenly then wished he hadn't. He was dreaming of Bakura and he stripped his clothes off and was about to-

"'Kura." Ryou jumped out of bed and ran into Bakura's room to tell him how he felt but found the room empty. "'Kura?" He went into the kitchen and found cold muffins on the table. He was long gone. "Where did you go?" Ryou heated up the muffins and ate them; happy Bakura remembered his favorite. He didn't know how to tell Bakura he wanted him so he sat down on his bed and read one of the graphic novels. Ryou had actually used the vibrator again but made sure it was warm before he used it and turned it on. He now understood Bakura's lust for men.

"How can I let him know what I want?" Then Ryou's eyes fell upon Bakura's clothes and blank tapes. He found the sexiest, most seductive, and revealing clothes Bakura had. Then put a tape in the VCR and pressed record. (An: the VCR has a camera hooked on it so it can record what goes on in the room.)

"Bakura, I have found over time we have become good friends but the last few days it's like we've become more than that without saying it out loud. Because of that each of us isn't sure how the other feels so I will take the first step and tell you I want you. As a boyfriend and lover. I'm here if you want me. No one but you can touch me like that, Bakura. If you really do feel the same then I'll be waiting for you. This is my pledge. Only you, Bakura, can take my virginity, only you." Ryou stopped talking as he heard footsteps outside the door. Seto Kaiba walked in, came over to Ryou and kissed him hard, throwing him back on the bed. He knew Bakura wasn't there but didn't know about the VCR recording what was going on.

"Get off me, damn it! Get-" Ryou was cut off by Kaiba kissing him roughly again. He had brought two sets of handcuffs with him and when Ryou saw this he realized what the brunette was intending to do and fought back with all his might.

"Feisty are we?" Kaiba laughed as the pale light-haired virgin kicked and punched and screamed at him. He pinned him and managed to get Ryou's shirt off and put the handcuffs to good use. Ryou was determined not to let this happen to him. Bakura would be his first even if he had to kill Kaiba to do it.

"Seto Kaiba stop this right now unhandcuff me and get out!" Ryou yelled.

"I'll unhandcuff you and get out when I'm done." Kaiba had grabbed the bottom of Ryou's pants and pulled on them, leaving Ryou completely naked and chained to the bed.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!!" Ryou screamed as Kaiba began to undress.

"Yes, whether you like it or not I am going to do this." Kaiba told him as he, now stripped of all clothes, climbed on the bed.

"No-" Kaiba gave Ryou a bruising kiss forcing his tongue in. Ryou still fought regardless.

"Don't be so unwilling, it actually feels good." Kaiba spread Ryou's legs and settled between them.

"No! I want Bakura only he can do this to me get off!" Kaiba licked Ryou and continued his assault.

"Bakura isn't worthy of this. I want it so I'm taking it." Kaiba forced his way into Ryou.

"Ahh! No! No get off!" Ryou now had tears running down his face. Kaiba silenced him with a kiss and continued raping Ryou not knowing all of it was being caught on tape.

Later

Bakura came home to an empty house. He went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

"Look in the freezer." Bakura read the note out loud. "Why?" He looked until his eyes fell on the ice cream that had another note attached to it.

'Bakura,

I can't stay here anymore I'm leaving and might not come back. I'm sorry, please forgive me.

Ryou.

P.S. There's a tape in your VCR. Watch it and you'll know why.'

"Ryou…" Bakura held back tears but obeyed the note and went to watch the video. His eyes widened when he saw Ryou in his clothes.

"Bakura, I have found over time…" He listened to Ryou's speech and was even more puzzled by it. Then he saw Kaiba and watched in horror as he raped the one he loved and then got dressed, uncuffed him and left as if nothing had happened.

"Bakura, I'm sorry, I tried. I love you but I don't think I can stay here knowing that might happen again. I still want you but I just can't be here." Then the tape stops. Bakura didn't hold back the tears this time.

"Kaiba!" Bakura yelled as he entered Kaiba's office. He was in a business meeting and the people were very surprised by the sudden interruption.

"I'm sorry thief but I'm in the middle of something you'll just have to-" Kaiba was stopped by Bakura's fist and fell to the ground. Bakura tackled him. The people were standing there wide-eyed and people out in the hallway stopped to watch.

"That was for breaking into my house." Bakura punched Kaiba again. "This was for kissing him. This was for pinning him to the bed. This was for handcuffing his left and right arms. This is for taking his shirt off. This was for taking his jeans off. This was for taking him against his will. This was for not leaving when he asked. This was for violating him. And this was for ruining the future I might have had with him." Kaiba's face was bloody and Bakura's face was soaked with tears. Guards came and drug Bakura off Kaiba.

"You bastard. He didn't want you! You had no right. I'll kill you for what you did!" Bakura was fighting the guards that had a hold of him.

"I don't regret what I did and to let you know he was good. I really enjoyed it." Bakura broke free of his restraints only to have ten more guards grab him. "Get him out of here." Kaiba dismissed him.

"What if I did that to Mokuba, huh? If I did that to him, what would you do? He was mine! Mine, and no one else's. You would want to hurt me if I did that to Mokuba. He was my lover, damnit Kaiba! If you ever do that again I will hurt him; I don't want to because I like Mokuba, he's nice, but I will Kaiba I swear I will!" The guards took Bakura outside and told him to leave. He went back to the park bench.

"Bakura?" Yugi and Yami came up without him knowing it.

"He's gone. My love is gone and he's not coming back." Bakura's face was blank and expressionless. "It's all my fault if I hadn't left him alone…" His voice trailed off.

"Ryou's gone!?" Yami had told Yugi everything that had happened including what he and Bakura did but Yugi forgave him. (An: I mean they were drunk.)

"He'll come back, Bakura. If he really loves you, he'll come back." Yugi patted Bakura's.

"I've got to go home and wait for him." Bakura got up and went home to wait for Ryou to walk through the door. He finally cried himself to sleep around midnight realizing Ryou would never come back.

* * *

Please read and review.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's going to be ok I promise! Please don't kill me. If you do you'll never find out what happens. Thanks to the reviewers, it's sad I only have two people reviewing my story but I'm happy someone likes my story.

To reviewers:

Mellinde-they should but only Bakura pays. Yami did feel guilty and told Yugi what they did but Yugi's very forgiving.

Otaku22-sorry it's so sad and depressing this chapter is worse but it'll get better, promise.

Next chapter: see how everyone is getting along without Ryou. And see how Bakura reacts to Ryou coming back…after two years!


	4. A lover's return

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

Warning! Lemon in this chapter and there will be a lot more in up coming chapters.

* * *

Two years later

"Bakura!" A silver-haired woman called to her friend. He had his back turned to her but she knew it was he from the clothes he wore. "Bakura why aren't you at home, who's looking after Sophia?" The man turned around and she realized he wasn't Bakura but looked a lot like him.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"Um, Minoko."

"Oh…ok." The man turned around and walked outside the store. It had been so long. He was amazed at how nothing had changed yet everything was different. Who was that girl? How did she know Bakura? And who was Sophia? Had Bakura had a child with someone? Would he even remember him? "It's been too long, I've got to find Yugi." He started toward his friend's old house hoping he was still there.

* * *

"Hey, I thought you getting me ice cream, an hour ago. What took you so long?" Bakura turned around with a baby girl in his arms. He was wearing the same out fit as the guy in the store.

"Oh, sorry, I got distracted." She put down the double chocolate chunk ice cream.

"By what?" He set the baby down and put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Some guy that-" The doorbell rang, it was Joey.

"Hey I came too get Sophia and Malik wants his cousin back." Joey picked up the little child. "Thanks for watching her."

"No problem, I'm bored and lonely most the time anyway." Bakura smiled at the girl. "Bye Sophia, see ya Joey." Bakura waved to his friend.

"Well thanks for the help on my homework, 'Kura." She got up to leave.

"Minoko, you were about to tell me something when Joey came. What was it?"

"Nothing, there was just this guy at the store. He, well he looked a lot like you, same hair, same clothes, everything. You might be a twin. Anyway, I have to go see what Malik wants. You're a great tutor Bakura, thanks." Minoko left Bakura in a stunned silence. (An: Bakura sucks at tutoring but Minoko really likes him and wanted to have an excuse to see him.)

"It couldn't be; could it, Ryou?"

* * *

"Ryou…" Yugi was still in shock at how his friend had changed, it was almost as if the Ryou he knew didn't exist in that body any more.

"Yugi I need to know everything our friends have been up to, you included. Please tell me, especially Bakura. Does he have a girlfriend or a daughter named Sophia?"

"Sophia? No, she's Joey's."

"Joey's! With who?" Ryou was in shock.

"Mai, they had sex one night and she got pregnant and had Sophia."

"When did this happen? She wasn't pregnant before I left."

"Yes she was. Mai got pregnant about a month before you left. We found out a week after you disappeared." Ryou couldn't believe it. Teen pregnancy was a problem but he never thought it would happen to one of his friends.

"Any way, Serenity and Duke have been dating for a year and two months. Oh and believe it or not Tea and Tristin are going out now, they've lasted about six months. Kaiba-" Ryou flinched at his name. "Sorry. But he and Keith are seeing one another now, I think."

"Who's Minoko?" Ryou interrupted Yugi but he had to know.

"Minoko? Oh, that's Malik's cousin from Thebes. Why?"

"Are she and Bakura…" He trailed off not wanting to say it out loud.

"No, Bakura has sworn off everything, males and females though I really don't think he would want a girl. He's been waiting for you."

"Oh. What about you and Yami?"

"We're great, I've never been happier. Well I thought that but I'm even happier now if you can believe it. One of my best friends has come back. My life couldn't be any better." Ryou stuck around drinking tea with Yugi and Yami joined after a while. After about an hour of catching up and when he was sure Bakura was still single, Ryou left to go find him. The spare key wasn't there so he had to knock. He was nervous about seeing his old love but when Bakura opened the door all Ryou's nervousness went away.

"Ryou?" Bakura stared as if he couldn't believe it.

"It's me Bakura, will you take me still? Even if it's been-" Ryou was cut off by Bakura's lips touching his own. He walked inside still yearning to touch Bakura and to have Bakura touch him. Ryou moaned when Bakura ran his hands up Ryou's shirt and slipped his tongue into his mouth. They pulled closer and went to Bakura's room. Ryou laid down on Bakura's all to familiar bed. Bakura crawled up to Ryou and started sucking on Ryou's collarbone and neck.

"'Kura." Ryou moaned out of pure pleasure.

"Ryou you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Ryou squirmed.

"Then hurry."

"You really want this don't you?" Bakura sat up straddling his hips.

"Yes, please!" Ryou begged.

"Fine." Bakura slipped his tongue into Ryou's mouth again and moaned when Ryou moved his hands to Bakura's shirt and took it off of him, tickling him in the process. (An: Bakura had already removed Ryou's shirt) Bakura was happier than he had been in a long time; he was finally with whom he wanted. His love had returned still wanting him. Ryou was beneath him wanting him to fuck him and he was in control. Correction was in control. Bakura's eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Ryou had flipped him over and had pinned him to the bed with a devilish grin.

"You're mine, love. Mine and mine alone. No one will get you but me." That's when Bakura noticed the change his lover had gone over, this wasn't the Ryou he remembered. This was a bolder more adventurous Ryou a Ryou Bakura wanted more.

"I am yours, do what you will with me. I am your slave, master." Ryou couldn't believe Bakura, his controlling Bakura, had just said that. He was being completely submissive. It scared Ryou but at the same time turned him on. Ryou smiled and kissed the sweet, full lips of the man that had haunted his dreams for two years. They tasted like chocolate, sweet, succulent chocolate.

You've changed; Ryou.Bakura's voice interrupted his thoughts.

/So have you, you're letting me dominate you./

Well, I want to see how you do plus I would like to feel you in me.Bakura smirked and added. Just as long as we get to switch roles afterwards.

/Ok./ Ryou, still straddling Bakura started to undo his darker half's pants. Bakura smiled.

"You are eager to get me aren't you?" Ryou blushed showing a part of him that he had long since thought dead.

"I've waited too long for this and I'm not going to wait much longer." Bakura smirked.

"Where did you're patience go, Ryou, you sound like me."

"I still have patience just not when it comes to this. When it comes to this I have no patience what so ever." Ryou started taking off his own leather pants, which Bakura thought did nice justice to Ryou's ass.

"What sex?"

"No, you…and sex. When it comes to fucking you."

"Oh, then what the hell you waiting for? Here, I'm pretty sure you will want this." Bakura had reached over and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from his nightstand and handed it to Ryou.

"Yep, I was about to ask for it." Ryou applied the lotion and tossed the bottle back on the nightstand. Then he positioned himself above Bakura and was about to enter him when the doorbell rang.

"If they have a key they'll come in. Lock the door." Ryou got off Bakura and locked the door. Then came back over to a waiting Bakura and positioned himself again. There was a pounding on the door.

"Bakura you in there?" Tristin's voice made Ryou jump and Bakura mad.

"Yes Tristin I'm in here. Now leave!"

"Open the door we're all going to the movies, even Sophia. Come on."

"No! Tristin if you don't leave right now I swear I'll-"

"Bakura, what are you doing in there? Come out." Tea's voice came through the door.

"I'm welcoming back an old friend of mine if you must know. Now get out of my house!" Bakura yelled making Ryou wince.

"Fine. All you had to say was you're having your fun 'Kura, that's all. We'll call you later." Joey said as he and his friends left. Bakura looked at Ryou.

"You still can't stand me yelling can you?" Ryou blushed again realizing that that part of him was a part that only Bakura could pull out.

"Nope, but I can do something."

"Oh? What-" Bakura gripped the sheets as Ryou started to push into Bakura and when he was in completely he stopped to let Bakura get used to the change. It felt good to Ryou. He smiled when Bakura started to squirm and buck trying to get Ryou to start moving.

"Mmm, Ryou." Bakura whined. "Please." It was unlike Bakura to whine and he hoped Ryou would comply or he might die. Then Ryou started to move in and out making Bakura moan.

"See, I knew what you wanted." Bakura moaned his reply and Ryou kissed him. He continued to pump him while Bakura gripped and un-gripped the bed sheets silently vowing to give Ryou back all the pleasure he was giving him. He couldn't ever remember it feeling this good. Ryou started to move faster.

"Ryou." Bakura gasped nearing his climax. A few more quickened thrusts and they came at the same time. Ryou collapsed onto Bakura sliding out of him. Bakura licked Ryou's stomach tasting his cum and making Ryou shiver.

"That tickles." Bakura smiled.

"I know." He kissed Ryou letting him taste his achievements.

"Mmm, good." Bakura laughed then started kissing his neck. Ryou purred as he scooped Bakura's deliciousness on his fingers and sucked on them. Bakura noticed.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?"

"Since I left." Ryou rolled back onto Bakura. "Again." Bakura flipped him over.

"Remember we switch roles, now I get you." Ryou opened his hands and turned his head to the side in surrender.

"Yes, master." Bakura smirked.

"So I'm your master huh? Well then I shall treat my slave as well as he has treated me." Bakura pulled out a pair of handcuffs and Ryou's eyes went wide then the light in his eyes went out. A terrified look was on his face and he started fighting. (An: Bakura has had this fantasy of hand cuffing Ryou and screwing him senseless so forgive him…and me.)

"No! No get off! No I won't, get out! No!" Ryou was punching and screaming.

"Ryou! Ryou!" Bakura dropped the handcuffs, flipped off of his lover and grabbed a hold of him. "Ryou! Stop, it's me! Ok, it's me." Bakura had calmed him down a bit but he was still shaking. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to have a relapse of that, I'm sorry. Just calm down, I won't hurt you." Ryou had tears in his eyes.

"Bakura, it's not your fault you just forgot that's all. It's just when I saw those handcuffs I saw Kaiba and it sent me into a screaming fit. I'm fine now, really. So please…" He positioned Bakura on top of him. "…do it. It would make me happy." Bakura hugged Ryou and licked his check.

"I'll try my best to pleasure you." Ryou gasped and clenched his fists as Bakura started to push into him.

"Bakura…"

"Shh, I know it hurts, I know." Bakura kissed Ryou while unraveling his hands then letting him grip his hands.

"Mmm." Ryou moaned. When Bakura was fully sheathed in Ryou he pulled back and started to move his finger in a circular motion just below the navel. "That's soothing." Ryou had his eyes half closed.

"Does it help?"

"Very much so."

"Good." Ryou started to squirm.

"'Kura." Bakura smirked.

"You want it don't you? No, you can't do that." He scolded as Ryou tried to turn Bakura over.

"But-" Bakura kissed him and slowly started to move suppressing a moan from his lovers and gained entrance to his mouth. As time progressed Bakura quickened his pace. Ryou screamed in ecstasy as he came all over Bakura's stomach and a few moments later Ryou was filled with Bakura's cum. It took a while for them to calm, down from their adventures. Ryou's ears were ringing and it took him three minutes to realize it was the phone.

"Hello?" Ryou answered the phone.

"Hey we were just wandering if you and your friend were done. If not give us a time to come over." Joey's voice came from the other end.

"Come over in about 45 minutes, ok?"

"Ok, oh you ok Bakura? I know this was a big step for you and all since you had sworn off sex until Ryou comes back. I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it. Hope you had fun, see you in a bit. Bye." Joey hung up. Ryou got out of bed, cleaned up, got dressed and went down stairs. Bakura came back to reality and saw Ryou wasn't there.

"Ryou?" Bakura quickly cleaned up and got dressed then raced downstairs hoping his love was still there. "Ryou? You here?"

"In here." His voice drifted from the living room.

"Oh, you're still here. I thought you left again." Ryou looked up to see a relieved Bakura standing in the doorway.

"I wouldn't leave you without a good reason. Come on, sit, Will and Grace is on." Bakura curled up next to Ryou under the blanket on the couch.

"I love you Ryou."

"I love you too, Bakura. We're finally together at last." Bakura nodded and they fell into a blissful, exhausted sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

There chapter 4. I hope I made you guys less mad at me.

Thanks to all reviewers. (Yea, I got more reviewers!)

To reviewers:

Bourei no Hikari: I hope this chapter is not as choppy as the others. Kaiba found the spare key and I know it wasn't the Kaiba thing to do but that was the point. I wanted to make Kaiba evil and I've never seen a story that had him do something so un-Kaiba like.

Mellinde: I know you're all upset at me for it but I did it because it wasn't something Kaiba would do. I wanted to change his personality a bit. I'll change the other thing I was thinking of making him do ok? I'm sorry I made you mad.

Otaku22: Thank you for not being mad at me for making Kaiba do something out of character. Sorry about what I did to Ryou but it'll get better and longer. And I have to keep it at R rated because it's going to get graphic in the coming chapters.

Ihatepeople1: merci. Glad you reviewed my story, and in French too!

Sphinxx14: thank you. I knew you'd like it. _pounces back and licks her_ hah. _Hugs_ love ya. I still haven't gotten my other notebook back but the guy who has it is getting me a new notebook though.

next chapter: the other's find out Ryou's back.


	5. Surprising reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh

Bakura woke up to a knocking at the door. He carefully got up being sure not to wake Ryou and answered the door.

"What the hell took you?" Yami asked.

"I was sleeping. Come in but be quiet my friend is still sleeping." He led them into the living room, and then Minoko saw Ryou.

"Holy Ra, that's the guy from the market!" She screamed stirring Ryou.

"'Kura?" He felt around and realizing he wasn't there jumped up.

"Thank you for being quiet, Minoko!" Bakura gave her a dirty look. Everyone else started open mouthed at their old friend, Minoko noticed.

"What? Do you all know this- what the hell?" Ryou had gotten up and kissed Bakura pushing him into a wall. "Who do you think you are?" She demanded. (An: Ryou has gotten a _little_ bolder since he left. Just a little.)

"I think I'm the friend Bakura was welcoming back and I didn't know you had sworn off sex because of me." Bakura nodded.

"I vowed I would have no other but you." It was then that Ryou realized how much Bakura loved him and how badly he hurt him.

"I'm sorry for leaving I-" Bakura kissed him.

"I understand Ryou, it's ok. All that matters is you came back and are in my arms. Don't feel sorry, it was worth the wait, trust me." He pulled Ryou into a warm embrace and felt his tears on his chest.

Shh, it's ok. I have you now, what's done is done, you can't change the past but we can make a future together, ok? Now dry those tears, there's no need for them.Ryou wiped his tears away.

/Ok. I'll make everyone something to eat/ Ryou went into the kitchen.

"Wow, so, you've been with him all day and didn't bother to tell the rest of his friends!" Tea scolded Bakura as he started to straighten up the front room. (An: what can I say, Ryou rubbed off on him.)

"Hey what was I supposed to do say 'hello Ryou long time no see, I really want to fuck you right now but not until you go say hi to Tea?' I mean I wanted him to myself for a while. Besides I wasn't with him all day he was with Yugi and the pharaoh for an hour before he came to see me. Why did he do that anyway?" All eyes were on the tri-color haired lovers.

"He met Minoko and heard about Sophia and thought you might be married with a daughter. He came to us to find out what everyone was up to and if you were still available."

"You knew he was in town and you didn't tell us!" Tea yelled. Yugi hid behind Yami.

"We were sworn to secrecy! Ryou made us promise not to tell. He wanted to surprise you, which he did."

"So, let me get this straight." Everyone sat down while Minoko was trying to figure everyone's relationship to the newcomer that might ruin her chances with Bakura. "He's your guy's friend and your lover but he left without a word to anyone and shows up two years later when you all have finally moved on with your lives and you're just going to welcome him back with open arms? I mean if a good friend of mine left for no reason and then came back after I've moved on I'd be pissed at them."

"But you don't know why he left, see Kaiba-" There was a noise in the kitchen. Everyone got up to see what happened.

"Look at all this food!" Joey drooled. Bakura looked around.

"Yeah but where's Ryou?" Minoko smirked.

"See he's going to leave again thinking he'll come back after a while and everything be ok."

"He's not like that, Minoko. Ryou just doesn't leave without reason." Marik told her.

"He did before."

"No, he didn't, as I was saying before, he left because of what happened to him. Kaiba raped him and hurt him badly both physically and mentally. That's why I hate Kaiba so much. Ryou probably overheard you and took off thinking he wouldn't be welcome anymore." Bakura grabbed a jacket and headed for the door.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know him, I love him." He left.

"Let me guess, you all knew that didn't you?" Everyone nodded.

"'Cuz, you're not going to get Bakura no matter what, so stop trying ok?" Malik said to Minoko. She sat down defeated.

"What do we do now?" Yami asked sitting back down and pulling Yugi into his lap.

"We eat some dessert and wait for Bakura to come back, hopefully with Ryou." Joey said heading for the food.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." Everyone got up and followed Joey.

Ryou felt like his heart was breaking. Would he be welcome if went back? Would Bakura not want him anymore? What was he going to do? Ryou sat down on the park bench him and Bakura used to sit on and feed the ducks.

"What am I going to do? I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed and risked Kaiba getting a hold of me again. For two years all I thought about was Bakura and how my friends are doing and it turns out just fine. They can live without me even Bakura can live perfectly happy without me."

"No I can't." Ryou turned around to see the owner of his heart standing there.

"What?"

"No I can't live perfectly happy without you, Ryou." Bakura sat down next to him. "You're the reason I'm happy. When you left you took a piece of me with you. You left a hollow place inside of me and when you came back I finally felt whole again. Please don't leave again, I need you."

"But that girl Minoko hates me."

"She only hates you because you've got me. She's had a crush on me for a while and you coming back hurt her because she can't get me. Not like she could in the first place mind you. But please come back to the house. I don't want to go to bed tonight knowing you left because of her. Please." Bakura kissed Ryou's neck.

"Mmm, ok." Bakura took his hand and led Ryou back to the house.

"We're back." Bakura called into the house and ten heads popped out of the kitchen. (Ahh! Floating heads!)

"Ryou! Why did you leave?" Mai asked stepping out with Sophia in her arms. Ryou went to meet her.

"He thought he wouldn't be welcome after what Minoko said. He was honestly thinking of leaving again because he thought we could all live happily without him, even me." Bakura sat Ryou down.

"Well he's right you can live perfectly happy without him, especially you, Bakura. You don't realize how many people like you and want to be with you. I mean-" Ryou got up.

"Ryou sit your tight ass back down, now!" Ryou sat back down. "Yes true you like me and want to get with me but you don't understand, I don't want to be with you or anyone else but Ryou. When he left-Duke keep an eye on him-when he left it left me feeling empty, hollow. Only when I'm with him do I feel complete. Do you understand? He left because of a horrible experience he went through-"

"But how do you know that happened to him?" Minoko cut in.

"Because I have it on tape!" Bakura was getting frustrated.

"You recorded Ryou getting raped?"

"No he was recording a message to me when Kaiba barged in and did that."

"So it was your fault?"

"No! He-" He was pissed now.

"Bakura?" Ryou came back in.

"What?" Bakura snapped making Ryou jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. What is it?"

"You don't have any strawberry ice cream, I was going to make you a float."

"Oh, no, I haven't had strawberry ice cream in a year and a half. Sorry."

"It's ok and I was recording myself and telling him how I really felt when Kaiba came in. So, it is in no way his fault."

"Oh, hey it's getting late we should go." Joey said looking at his watch.

"You're probably right Joey we'll see you later." Serenity headed for the door with Duke right behind her.

"Yeah, we got to go, bye." Tristin and Tea headed out the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Yami stood up as Yugi headed toward the door.

"Ok, bye you guys, it's great seeing you again." Ryou walked Yugi outside.

"Take care of him Bakura you need him more than even you know." Yami walked outside as Ryou was coming back in.

"He's waiting for you."

"Got it. Bye." Ryou came back over and Bakura grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.

"Hello." Ryou smiled and turned around facing him.

"Well hello there." Malik noticed a familiar sparkle in Bakura's eyes that he had seen in Marik's; he was currently assaulting his neck with kisses.

"Come on you two let's go we should leave Bakura and Ryou to themselves. He got up, grabbed Minoko's arm and went out the door with Marik following him obediently. "See ya." He called closing the door and leaving Bakura and Ryou alone once more. Ryou got up and turned off all the lights and put the empty dishes in the sink to be washed in the morning. There wasn't any food left thanks to Tristin and Joey. Then he came back in and took Bakura into his room and closed the door. He laid him back down on the bed and crawled up and sat on his stomach.

"Are you ready for more?" Bakura flipped him over.

"Yes, but are you?"

"Yes, let's have some fun." The lights went out and they picked up from where they left off in their sexual antics and everything around them disappeared.

Please read and review. All who read must review! It bugs me not knowing what people think of my story.

An: holds gun to head bang. I'm dead I can't think of what to write next. (Scares me because it's a first.)

To reviewers:

Mellinde: yeah but he gets rough in coming chapters…and very moody.

Otaku22: well, Sophia is very good around Bakura and she's one of the very few children he can stand. They may be older but don't look that different. The rest of the chapters are going to be on them trying to stay together.

Bourei no hikari: I'm glad you liked the lemon, there's going to be more and chapter 10 is nothing but a lemon! I bet that might make you happy. Anyway I know better than to ignore criticism, ignoring it only hurts me and why would I yell at you for be honest with me? That's what I want, for you to be honest. Oh, and do you happen to know when the next chapter to Faust is going to be posted. I hope this chapter makes you a little happier.


	6. Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh.

An: I've got it! I know what to write next! Happiness is fun! It only took me 12 hours, too. claps hands and smiles. Lights go out oops claps hands again. Lights come back on better. Oh, and when I went back over my story I found it to be a bit hot and cold. See, I'm bi-polar, meaning I have major mood swings and well I kind of made my characters a little like that. So, forgive me if it's a little…off.

* * *

Ryou woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and went down stairs.

"Hmm, this needs work. I'll make him pancakes." Ryou started washing the dishes but also started making pancakes. Bakura woke up when he smelled breakfast.

"Mmm, Ryou's up already. Not fair, I wanted to make him breakfast." He got up and got dressed; not minding one bit of smelling like Ryou, and went down stairs. He came in as Ryou finished the last dish and put some pancakes on a plate while talking on the phone.

"No we can't…because one, he isn't up yet-…no I'm not going to wake him up…I'm making him breakfast! …I don't know you'll have to ask-…me? It depends on what he wants to do…no, I just want to make up the time I lost with him…Marik put Malik on the phone…hey, what is he talking about? …a beach house…in Hawaii? Why would I-…yeah he probably would like that…I'll have to talk to him but…no, I don't want to talk to her! Mal-…hi…well I really don't like you either…I don't care if you wish me dead or not…you're not…you're not-…you don't know anything about me so don't you dare say I don't love him…put Malik back on! …Please don't give her the phone again…ok I'll see you at school…I know today is the last day…ok, bye." Ryou hung up. "I really don't like her." He turned off the stove and put the pan in the sink, put the pancakes on the table, and got out the orange juice and milk." May she be hit with a throwing stick and fed to Sobek or offered to Osiris or Horus or Seth!" Bakura came up behind him and grabbed him.

"Now, now, you don't have to do all that. Just lock her soul I a millennium item." Ryou jumped but was hit with a flash back of the last time Bakura had grabbed him from behind. He turned around in his arms and kissed him like he had so desired to back then.

"Don't let go of me. I'm all yours and I'm not going anywhere." Something clicked in Bakura's memory and he smiled.

"That's the exact opposite of what you said last time I grabbed you from behind."

"I know I lied about everything except going to the movies. That was true."

"So I really could have had you back then?"

"You would have had me that night if you weren't with Duke." They sat down to eat.

"Duke? No I wasn't with him. Yami and I got drunk and one thing led to another and- wait if I hadn't been with Yami I could have had you? Damn! That sucks."

"Well you have me now and how'd Yugi take it?"

"He was turned on, actually. Yugi called him maybe ten minutes after we finished and said he was waiting for Yami in his bed. But he didn't know what had happened until after you left. It isn't fair though because if I had you then, I wouldn't have left the house the next day and all that would never have happened." Ryou was silent he wished he had told Bakura when it all started.

"We both had our virginity taken from us, Bakura. All that did was make us a little more alike. And Kaiba would have tried it anyway, you having me then would have just delayed it."

"Yes but you were gay before Kaiba got a hold of you I became that way after Marik had me. And I was drunk when it happened and Marik was my best friend, he was just showing me what it was like. I don't mean to sound like I'm defending him but he didn't mean for it to be a bad experience for me he's apologized to me several times for it. But it's not like it really mattered, I would have turned gay regardless of what he did to me." Ryou remembered and finally caught what Bakura had said to him that night it all started.

"You would have turned this way anyway when you met me, he just sped up the process. You were trying to tell me how you felt." Bakura nodded.

"Yep and when you didn't reply I thought that you either didn't feel the same way or didn't catch it. I was hoping for the later and I was right." Bakura reached under the table and took Ryou's hand in his own. Ryou's eyes met Bakura's and Ryou was hit with a vision. _Bakura standing in the middle of a battle field with demolished buildings, dead bodies around him and he was using a sword to hold himself up and…he was crying, looking up at a cross and there he saw himself nailed to it._

"Ryou, Ryou are you ok?" His vision cleared and he looked away from Bakura's gaze.

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your pupils dilated and your eyes went hazy like you were having a premonition or something. What happened?" Bakura's voice was filled with concern.

"I…I…I don't remember." Ryou lied.

"That's not good." Doorbell rings. Bakura took another glance at Ryou. "Fine I'll drop it ok?" Doorbell rings again and Bakura answers it.

"So, have you decided you want to go? Ryou said he wouldn't go unless you did, so are you going?" Marik's voice floated into the kitchen from the hall.

"Yeah, are you, 'Kura?" Yugi asked. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Shit! I forgot to tell him." He scolded himself.

"Come on hurry up and get packed I keep telling them you'll say yes. Come on everyone's waiting." Ryou cleaned off the plates and started to wash them when Bakura came back into the kitchen.

"Little one? What are they talking about?" Everyone filed in behind him.

"Marik and Malik invited us to their beach house in Hawaii."

"Where in Hawaii?" Bakura moved closer to him.

"On Oahu. It's surrounded by trees and has a hot tub out back." Bakura put his arms around Ryou, pulled him to him and let his hands rest on his ass.

"Well I'm going to need more than that to go."

"Well it does-" Minoko cut Ryou off.

"It won't be the same without you Bakura please come. Please?"

"What were you going to say before you were interrupted, love?"

"It does have an active volcano nearby that we can check out." Bakura's eyes lit with mischief.

"Sold. When are we leaving?" Bakura asked as he started to assault Ryou's neck with kisses.

"As soon as school's over so go get packed before we have to leave! I'll get the dishes Ryou go!" Yami said as they left the room to go get packed.

20 minutes later

Ryou and Bakura came down stairs with there bags backed and two backpacks Bakura's a black backpack with red lining and Ryou's a black one with blue lining.

"We have everything we need." Ryou said putting his backpack down.

"All you need now is a notepad to write down any summer reading or anything." Tea told the pair. Men came into the house and started taking their bags out to the rented limo. Ryou grabbed one of the bags and took out two notepads and three journals. He handed Bakura a notepad and his journal.

"Oh and I read your journals Bakura and I'm very flattered." Bakura put the notepad and journal in his backpack but had his head down so no one could see him blushing. He wondered if Ryou would let him do the things he had dreamed of doing in those books. Ryou took the other notepad and a journal and put them in his backpack.

"What's the other journal for?" Mai asked.

"This is for Bakura and me to RP in while on the plane and in school when we can't be alone." Bakura's eyebrows went up.

"Really? I like that idea."

"I figured you would." Ryou grinned.

"Time to go guys! Hurry we don't want to be late." Yugi said. They locked up the house, took the spare key and left for school.

Fifth hour

"Man, if we keep this up we'll have to get another journal Ryou." Bakura was looking at the pages left in the journal. Ryou had a pass from the office and was going to all of Bakura's classes since he didn't have a schedule and didn't want to be left alone all day.

"No we'll just change to mental images and sex talk."

"Hey, that's just fine with me." Bakura sent Ryou an image he'd been dreaming up all afternoon. Ryou blushed.

"Bakura, do you really want to do that?" Bakura nodded.

"Yep I was half tempted to take you to the restrooms, slam you against the wall and do that but figured you wouldn't let me. A few of the students stared at them.

"You can later." Bakura's eyes lit up.

"Oh this is going to be fun, and being seniors it doesn't have to end in the fall. Why Tea thought we'd have assignments is beyond me."

"I know but they did give us advice. But look-" Bell rang. "Look at the assignments the teachers gave us. It's the same for almost every class. 'Have fun. No sex, no drugs, no booze. The only one that's different was anatomy, which I can't believe you're taking. That assignment was to examine something you find interesting."

"Well the thing I find interesting is standing next to me. I know how to have fun. I won't do drugs, but I can't follow the no sex or no booze rule." Ryou laughed.

"I don't care since I'm going to be examining you up close and very personal. No drugs what so ever. I don't care about the no booze rule because with the way things are going you're going to get me drunk more than once this summer. And I don't mind you breaking the no sex rule as long as I'm the one you're breaking it with." They walked into the classroom and sat down just before the bell rang.

"Who else would I fuck?"

"Ok class well-hello I don't think we've met. Who are you?" The teacher asked Ryou.

"This is my pet." Bakura answered the teacher while handing Ryou back the journal.

"He doesn't look like a pet to me Bakura. He looks human to me."

"Don't let his looks deceive you, he's a real tiger at times." Only Ryou got what he meant and blushed as he handed Bakura back his book but replied quickly.

"Well so are you, 'Kura. You get very rough when you turn into an animal." Bakura smiled.

"Do I play too rough?"

"Not to my tastes, but you are rough when we wrestle 'Kura." The teacher was trying to understand. Bakura handed the book back to Ryou

"So you two wrestle a lot? You're fast because he compared you to a tiger and Bakura's rough?" Ryou and Bakura smirked. The teacher wasn't only telling the truth but had no idea what he was saying.

"You could say that." Bakura replied. Ryou gave the book back to Bakura

"So what's your name?"

"Ryou."

"May I see that book you two keep passing back and forth?"

"No, you may not this is our private conversation that we've been having all day." Bakura handed Ryou the almost completely filled notebook.

"We only have maybe a paragraph left in this book." Bakura nodded.

"I know." Bakura took the book back and replied to Ryou's answer.

"Ok well it's lovely having you in class today Ryou and it being the last day of school, free day. Several decks of cards appeared and questions erupted throughout the room.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's play Black Jack."

"How about Euchre or maybe Poker?"

"Anyone want to play bullshit?" Yugi and Joey came into the room.

"May we steal Bakura and Ryou for a moment PD?" Joey asked. (An: the teacher's name is Phillip Donnings.)

"Yes, please teach?" Yugi asked.

"Ok but only for a minute." Bakura grabbed the journal and he and Ryou stepped out into the hallway.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing, we were just bored out of our minds and I can't get Yami out of class without a note." Yugi explained and Bakura laughed.

"I bet I could fix that."

"Really! How?"

"Just send a mental message to him and ask him to see if he can go to the nurse or something and voila, you've got Yami." Bakura explained.

"Oh right, thanks guys." Yugi and Joey started down the hall when Bakura handed back the now full journal. Ryou read what he wrote then got an idea.

"Hey! Yugi!" Yugi turned around as Ryou ran up to him.

"Yeah?" Ryou put the journal in his hands.

"Will you keep this with you, Bakura and I don't have room in our bags."

"But you can carry it."

"The teacher is suspicious about what we were writing and might confiscate it. Please, you know what's in here."

"Oh, alright. But I'm giving this to Marik. Ok?"

"That's fine. Thank you so much." Yugi saw Yami and left with Joey and Ryou stepped back into the room with 'Kura.

"Bakura, the students have told me a few interesting things."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like how you're gay and how Ryou was someone you wanted." Bakura growled.

"Did they?"

"Yes and that's why I must have Ryou come over here and confiscate that journal." The teacher held out his hand.

"We don't have it anymore." Ryou told him.

"What?"

"We don't have it anymore." He repeated.

"Where is it then?"

"Yugi is taking it to the one who we were writing it for." Bakura lied.

"Who is that?" PD questioned.

"I don't know his name."

"Fine I can at least keep you two apart." Ryou sat down across the room from Bakura and thought about what to do when he got a sudden pleasurable feeling like someone sitting on his lap and kissing his neck then he heard Bakura's voice inside his head.

Are ready for round two of RPing?

/Always./ Ryou sent Bakura an image of him kissing him and it went back and forth until the bell rang and by that time they were both riled up and ready for some physical action but they would have to wait.

"Come on let's go! I can't wait!" Minoko grabbed Bakura and put him in the limo first and then got in after him. Once everyone was in the seating arrangement went like this; back seat facing front left to right: Yami, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Minoko, and Bakura. On the other side of them left to right it went Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Malik, and Marik. Ryou with no place else to sit sat in front feeling a little left out. They had done things like this before but Ryou was always in back with his friends, now Minoko has taken his place. Bakura sensed something was wrong with Ryou and tried to ask what was wrong but couldn't connect with the smaller boy, so he tried to send a picture of them but it didn't reach him either. Ryou was hurting and Bakura wouldn't allow it to go on much longer.

"Bakura what are you doing? Come sit back down." Minoko said as Bakura got up and started to crawl through the little window connecting the front seat to the back and sat down next to Ryou.

"Not now, Minoko." Bakura pushed a button putting a tinted window up between the gap. "Hey, you ok?" Bakura's voice seemed to draw Ryou out of a gaze.

"Huh? I'm fine. Why aren't you back there?" He pointed toward everyone else in the back seat that was listening to them by a set of speakers. One was in the front seat and one in the back. (An: the speakers automatically come on when the window goes up.)

"Because you're not."

"Bakura, just because I'm not back there doesn't mean you don't mean you don't have to be."

"But-"

"I'm fine, you can go have fun back there." Bakura tried to send another mental image to Ryou but it still didn't get through but he did manage to hear what was on Ryou's mind.

/I don't want to be here. Minoko only hates me because of Bakura and since I found out they're going to be sharing a room. It's only a matter of time before he starts liking her and doesn't want to be with me./ (An: Minoko made the sleeping arrangements.)

"Ryou…"

"I'm fine, really Bakura. You go back and join them. I'll be alright up here." There was no point in arguing with him.

"Alright but-" Bakura crushed his lips against Ryou's. Ryou's eyes first went wide with shock then glazed over before closing. Bakura nipped Ryou's lower lip asking for entry but Ryou pulled away.

"Bakura not here." Bakura looked surprised then mad. Something was bothering Ryou but he wouldn't tell him.

"Hmph, fine!" He opened the window and crawled back through leaving Ryou wishing he hadn't upset Bakura.

"Well what happened?" Minoko asked even though she knew the answer. He and Ryou were fighting and that gave her a chance to slide in and take Bakura from him.

"Nothing, Ryou just wants to be left alone right now that's all." Ryou looked at the speaker in amazement. He could hear what was going on back there.

"Why?" Yami inquired.

"I don't know, it seemed like he was mad at me for something I did but I don't know what." Bakura was depressed and Ryou could sense it.

"'Kura…"

"Maybe he was just mad that he can't have you to himself all the time and he has to share." Minoko stated.

"But he can! If he honestly wanted me to himself all the time he could. I'm sorry guys but-" Marik cut him off.

"We understand, Bakura. You've been without him for a long time and you just want to be with him." Everyone but Minoko nodded in agreement.

"But he doesn't want me. Something's bothering him but he won't tell me and when I kissed him he pulled away from me and told me to come back here. I wish we were sharing a room, it would make getting him to stop being mad at me easier."

"Whom are you sharing a room with?" Serenity asked.

"Minoko. I just wish he wasn't mad at me." Ryou couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't mad at 'Kura and he didn't want anyone to think that, especially him.

/'Kura! 'Kura/ Bakura didn't respond. /Fine. I'll just show him./ Ryou put down the window, crawled through the gap, sat on Bakura's lap, and kissed him.

"Mmph, Rryoouf?" Bakura mumbled through Ryou's kisses. Ryou pulled away.

"Yes?" Ryou started placing kisses along Bakura's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you my love and affection." Bakura moaned when Ryou nipped his ear and played with his nipple through his shirt.

"But he was talking to us! You can't come back here and expect to take all his attention away from us!" Minoko exclaimed.

"From everyone or from you?"

"From us. Who do you think you are?" She demanded.

"I wouldn't have asked that if I were you." Mai said.

"Then it's a good thing you aren't me."

"I think I am the one who is sitting on Bakura's lap and is-" Bakura moaned. "pleasuring him not only physically but mentally as well." Ryou sent him a particular interesting image and Bakura's eyes went wide.

"Ryou!" Ryou smirked.

"You like? May I try?"

"Later. Not in front of them. I want to be alone with you when that happens."

"Alright."

"What? What does he want to do? Why do you want to wait till later? Tell me!" Minoko inquired.

"No." They said at the same time.

"We're at the airport, sir." The driver informed Yami.

"Ok. Everybody out." Yami got out first and then let Yugi out. The driver went around the limo and opened the door causing Ryou and Bakura to topple out.

"Come on let's go." Duke grabbed Serenity's hand. Everyone grabbed their luggage and headed into the airport to wait to board the plane that would take them to the island.

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers. Sorry it took so long but I've had some accounting to do. Anyway there it is. And please forgive me for the oddness of their moods later on.

Next chapter: there's trouble getting on the plane and someone from Ryou's missing two years has come back to find him. How will Bakura handle this new visitor and what will Ryou do if they don't get along?

To reviewers:

Otaku22: you'll see it's going to take a bit to get there but I'm pretty sure you'll like getting there and thanks for telling me I spelled Tristan wrong.

Bourei no Hikari: glad you're happy and I think Ryuujitsu is going to update sometime this month…I hope.

Sami Ryou's Hikari: yeah I was aiming for people to hate her.

Mistress of Yu-gi-oh: a lot of people screamed their opinions at me on the Kaiba incident and I'm not sure if I'm going to kill Minoko or not but I've had many of my friends say I should. Hope you liked the chapter!

Rose Child of Light: hope I you really liked this and yes I will try harder to update sooner.


	7. Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh but the gods know I wish I did.

* * *

The plane ride went smoothly except for the part of boarding the plane. The only person not to have the medal detector go off on them was Yugi. It went off for everyone for having one or more ear rings in their ears. Bakura had it go off for his knife, which was confiscated. It went off on Marik for his handcuffs and Malik for wearing the necklace he was wearing that was given to him by Marik. Yami had it go off for wearing the ring Yugi gave him and Mai and Tea had it go off for their tongue rings. After all that they all finally got through…except Ryou. It beeped for him and he was stopped. 

"It's a filling in my tooth." He told the security guard.

"Yeah well we still have to check." The guard started to frisk him and Bakura lunged for him but Marik, Yami, Joey, and Tristan grabbed him. "Hmm, all I found was his wallet." The guard brought over a hand-held metal detector and scanned his body. It beeped when it went over his left check.

"I told you it was a filling." The guard shrugged.

"Standard procedure."

"Their bags were checked; they're clean." Another guard said.

"Ok." Ryou started to go through again when the guard smacked his ass. Everyone stared, surprised. Ryou stood frozen and Bakura finally broke free and decked the guard sending him to the ground.

"Now. Keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend!" Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand, their bags and headed to board the plane.

"Ok, let's go." Everyone followed the pale couple onto the plane.

"Thank you for boarding. You will be in couch. Thank you for boarding you will be in coach. Thank you for boarding Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ryou you will be in first class." The attendant looked at their tickets and led them to their seats.

"But I thought my ticket was for coach 'Kura." Ryou said as they took their seats.

"Well, they had asked Minoko to get the tickets and when I saw what she did and where you were put I went and got you a different ticket." Ryou hugged Bakura.

/Thank you 'Kura, I owe you more than I'll ever be able to pay back./

That's where you're wrong. You can pay me back with how much you do. Anyway, I still have my knife.

/What! How/

I transformed it with shadow magic to look like a comb. Ryou chuckled.

"That's Bakura for you. Thanks for earlier. That guard was-"

"His hands were all over you. I won't allow any guy or girl for that matter to put their hands on you like that. Only my hands can do that." Bakura gave Ryou a sideways glance and sent a mental pic to him. "Right?" Ryou blushed.

"Right." They went on with their silent rping as well as Marik and Malik. Tristan and Tea were arguing as usual. Joey and Mai were listening to music. Yugi and Yami were just sitting in a comfortable silence until Yami realized something.

"Wait a minute…the metal detector didn't go off for you. You didn't have your earrings in nor were you wearing the ring I gave you and didn't have in the-"

(Yami don't! I got pierced down therefore you. I know you like the feeling but I don't want the others to know so I took them off and put them in my bag. I'll put them back on when we got off ok?)

"Ok." Yami grabbed his hand. ((I love you. Thanks for getting it pierced.))

(Only for you.) Minoko sat down next to a really good-looking guy. Maybe she could make Bakura jealous.

"Hi!" The guy looked at her.

"Hi."

"You look bored."

"Actually I'm kind of pissed."

"Why?"

"The guy I was dating broke it off all of a sudden and left."

"Oh? What was his name?"

"Ryou." Minoko caught her breath.

"How long have you known him?"

"Two years, but we've been dating for the last six months. I think I'm just going to give up on guys and date girls. Hey you're kind of hot, want to go out?"

"Sure! My friends and I are going to a vacation house in Hawaii."

"May I join?"

"You most certainly can." She linked arms with him, thinking of getting revenge on Bakura plus she got a really hot guy that dates girls and doesn't like guys out of the deal. The rest of the ride went smoothly. When they landed Minoko introduced her new boyfriend to everyone.

"Guys this is-"

"Julien." Ryou finished for her. Julien's eyes went wide.

"Ryou…"

"Do you know him, love?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, love I do."

"Was he a…a…." Bakura trailed off.

"He was but you're my one and only, Bakura."

"Alright. Let's get our cars and go." Bakura smacked Ryou's ass and headed to the rental center. Ryou smiled and ran after him jumping on his back.

"So he left me for him?"

"Yeah and completely tore my plan to pieces. But you have me now and I have you so we don't need them." Julien agreed.

"Yeah. Come on let's go." They rented three cars. Yami was driving one with Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Duke. Marik, god help us all, was driving another with Malik, Minoko, and Julien. And Bakura was in the last car with Ryou, Mai, Tea, and Serenity. (An: I just realized I put all three Egyptian spirits behind the wheel. Well, at least two of them know how to drive and Marik has Malik side-seat driving.) About five minutes later, however, Yami pulled over.

"What's going on?" Bakura and Marik pulled over. Everyone got out. Yugi came over to Ryou.

"Yami says for you to go to Marik's car and for Malik to go to Yami's so we can keep in touch through mind links."

"Ok." Ryou gave Bakura a quick kiss and a picture of what was to come later that night.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"Then why not now?"

"Let's get to the house first." Bakura pouted,

"But-" Ryou kissed him again.

"No buts." Ryou started toward Malik. Bakura grabbed his ass.

"Except yours." Ryou just smiled.

"Yours is better." He ran to Malik and told him then they all got back in the cars and started again. It took a few minutes but Bakura realized what happened.

Ryou!Bakura shouted into his mind.

/What/

You're in the car with your ex!

/Don't worry I'm kind of depressed about it and not on too good terms with his new girlfriend either. I want to be in your arms right now with you in me./ Bakura chuckled.

That makes two of us.The rest of the ride went quietly. When they had all gotten out Ryou ran and jumped into Bakura's arms wrapping his thin legs around him and kissing him passionately.

"Well, you missed me that much even though you were only in the next car huh?" Bakura smirked.

"I did, now I demand you take me inside and fuck me." Ryou commanded.

"Demanding aren't we? I'll just have to oblige to your commands then."

"Not yet you two. Luggage first and Minoko will switch beds with Ryou. Since Julian would have been sharing a room with him and that would have turned out terribly bad. Ok?" Yami asked.

"Fine." All four answered. Ryou got off Bakura and grabbed his luggage. Everyone went to get settled in. An hour later Ryou came out of his and 'Kura's room looking exhausted and well used but very happy.

"Hey, where's your new lover?" Julian asked as Ryou sat down.

"One he was my lover before I even knew you and two he's sleeping."

"No he's not." Bakura came in looking just as Ryou had.

"I thought you were asleep." Bakura pulled Ryou into his lap.

"I was but your moving woke me up."

"Sorry."

"No don't be. I was ready for more but you left the room."

"You know there is more to a relationship that sex, right?" Julian asked Bakura.

"Yes but I want to make up for the two years he was running around with you."

"What you saying that I wasn't good enough for him but you are?" Julian stood up.

"Hey, play nice, both of you." Ryou looked from one to another. "Now, I'm going out back to see what the others are up to ok?" Ryou got up but Bakura pulled him back and put his lips against Ryou's.

"Hurry back." Ryou smiled.

"You can't get enough of me can you?"

"Not in a million life times." Ryou gave Bakura another kiss and went outside leaving Bakura and Julian alone. "I was saying you weren't good enough for him but I never said I was worthy of his love. No one is."

"I wonder what he sees in you. I mean, I've heard all about you."

"He sees a repented soul, a good heart. He sees someone in love with him, which is a lot more than what he saw in you." Bakura replied coldly.

"What was that you murdering tomb-robber?"

"You heard me and just because you say one thing about me doesn't mean you know me."

"Oh but I do. Your family was killed in front of you. Your village burned to eth ground and the people's flesh from your village was made into the millennium ring, which held your sinful soul for 5000 years. But I know more than that. See you were the cause of that unnecessary bloodshed. You and your tomb-robbing ways condemned them. The pharaoh found out and had his high priest deal with you and that's what he did. He brought your family before you; your mother, father, little sisters, and your brother, his wife, and son. Then he had them all killed right in front of you. But that wasn't all, oh no, he took you back to your village and told the towns people what you did and that they would pay the price. He burned the city to the ground and poured salt over the land then had the flesh torn off the villagers' bodies while they were still alive and made the millennium ring where he trapped you soul. It was because of you they met such an unfortunate end. Pharaoh's high priest took everyone that ment something to you away, painfully, then locked you up for what you did and you have the nerve to say Ryou sees a repented soul and a good heart in you. Not in a billion years." Bakura had been holding in all his anger because of Ryou but that was the last straw.

"You son of bitch!" Bakura lunged at Julian taking him and sending him to the ground. Everyone heard and came in to see what happened. "Don't you ever, ever, ever talk about my life as if you knew me. You have no FUCKING idea why I did what I did. I became a tomb-robber so I could feed the children in my village, they were starving and nobody was doing anything about it! I was trying to save them but instead I condemned them to death! Don't you think I was sorry for what I did, huh? I regret my past every single fucking day of my life! But I can't take back what I did. I can make my future brighter though and the only thing that kept me sane for the past two years was the thought that Ryou would come back. He did and I was happy but then you came along thinking you were going to take him from me, you're wrong! Ryou's mine! Gods damn it he's mine!" Yami and Marik pulled Bakura off Julian.

"What happened?" Ryou wanted to know.

"He went psycho and jumped me!" Julian exclaimed.

"Bakura! I said to play nice! This isn't playing nice!" Bakura stared.

"Ryou-"

"No! I can't even look at you right now." He left the house. Bakura stood there dumbstruck. Ryou blamed him for this….didn't even give him a chance to defend himself….was Julian right? Was he just kidding himself about how Ryou felt? Julian saw his self-doubt.

"You know I'm right. Don't kid yourself Bakura he doesn't really want you. Deep down you know it's true." Bakura tried to hit him again but Yami and Marik tightened their grip on him.

"Julian stop! Or we'll let him go. Bakura don't believe anything he says ok? I went through this same thing with Malik, one of his exs tried to convince me that Malik didn't really love me but I know that's not true! Bakura, Ryou loves you; that's why he came back. This is just his jealous ex that's saying those things. Don't listen to him." Bakura thought for a minute then jerked away from the two Egyptians and went to his room slamming the door behind him. Yami turned and faced Julian.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"They love each other and if it hadn't been for Seto Kaiba you would have never met Ryou. Leave them alone. They belong together. Now, I better go check on our dinner. Don't go near their room, either!" Yami walked back outside with Yugi in tow.

"I'll go find Ryou and tell him what happened," Julian said in disgust as he went out in search of his ex.

"I don't think we can trust him." Tea thought aloud and everyone agreed.

Ryou found himself by a hot spring and thought to himself all the things that he could do to Bakura in there…if they weren't always fighting! Ryou sighed.

"I don't understand. It seems like all we ever do is fight, but…I love you so much, 'Kura. I'm yours; I don't see why you have to argue with Julian. I wish you would just stop. Maybe then it wouldn't be so tense all the time. I know I'll just leave him alone for a week and then come back and see if things are any better." Ryou made a mental picture of where the spring was so he could bring Bakura back to it and came back to the house. He looked to make sure no one was around, then took one of the bikes and headed toward town. Julian looked onward as he saw Ryou about to leave.

"Now, I'll just leave 'Kura alone and see how he is in a week." Julian went back inside.

"Did you find him?" Yugi asked. Bakura came out of the kitchen with some food and drink.

"Yeah but he was leaving said something about leaving Bakura and a week." Bakura did what Julian wanted him to do. He dropped what he was holding, made his way to his room, and closed the door behind him.

"That doesn't sound like Ryou but…" Yugi trailed off. Joey looked annoyed and Mai just finally got fed up and yelled.

"There is way too much drama in this house!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

There is chapter 7. Ryou is a little dense but things will get better. The lake does have a bigger part later in the story (chapter 10). 

next chapter: Ryou comes back after a week away. How did Bakura take his leaving? Will this perminatly damage their relationship or make it stronger?

To all reviewers:

Sami Ryou's Hikari: yeah I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Minoko…but most people hate her.

Otaku22: I'm glad you liked the rping and teacher scene. I will try to add in more laughs along the way.

Mistress of Yugioh: thanks I tried my best to make it run smoothly. I haven't made the premonition come to pass but with the way I want to story to end it's going to have to.

Rose Child of Light: I don't know if I'll kill her yet but everyone is certainly encouraging it. huggles.


	8. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. If I did I would be the happiest person in this universe, but sadly, I don't.

I dedicate this fic to Lizzy-chan and Tiffy for being so supportive of meHappy St. Patrick's Day! Kiss the Irish now!

* * *

A week later

Ryou was looking forward to seeing Bakura hoping that him and Julian were getting along though he really didn't care but it would make things run more smoothly around the house. He put the bike up and went inside.

"Where have you been!" Tristan yelled at him the minute he walked in the door. Ryou took a step back.

"What?" He asked totally confused.

"Bakura locked himself in your guys' room…a week ago!" Joey explained as calmly as he could. Ryou paled.

"Has he come out?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Did anyone take food to him?" The worst was going through his mind.

"We tried but he said to just leave him alone and then he stopped responding to us two days ago."

"Why would he do this?" Ryou ran and unlocked the door to the room he shared with Bakura.

"Because Julian said you were leaving him." Yugi spoke up. Ryou froze with the door handle in his hand.

"And he listened to him why?"

"Because you did."

"What?" Ryou was confused.

"When they got in that fight, you believed Julian and didn't even Bakura a chance to defend himself. He just gave up I guess." Yami told him. Ryou felt so guilty. It was his fault, why didn't he listen to Bakura. This wasn't going to happen again, not by him.

"'Kura? Oh Ra 'Kura!" Ryou saw a very thin Bakura sleeping on his bed holding a shirt of his. Ryou ran to his side. "Bring me some water and soup, now!" Tea came in with a pitcher of water and an empty glass.

"The soups being made, wow, he looks terrible."

"Leave us. Bring the soup when it's done."

"Ok" Tea left and closed the door behind her. Ryou poured a little water into the glass, lifted Bakura's head and put a little down his throat. He choked.

"I need an IV." Ryou got up. "I'll be right back." Ryou kissed Bakura and got up to get the first aid kit. Lucky for him Marik had several IV's for when his prisoners got dehydrated. Bakura didn't open his eyes but he knew who was with him. He hoped he wouldn't leave him this time. Ryou found the first aid kit and got out an IV. "Good now I just put it in Bakura.

"This might hurt for a moment but it will help you." He cleaned a place and put the IV in. "There this will help. Yugi!" Yugi came into the room.

"Yes?"

"Forget the soup, he won't be able to eat until he's conscious."

"Ok." Yugi closed the door as he left. Ryou stayed by his lover's side day in and day out, only leaving to use the bathroom. After a week of no sleep Ryou broke down and just cried into the sheets that covered Bakura but the covers didn't quiet his sorrowful screams and everyone could hear his painful cries.

"Maybe we should try and calm him-" Joey suggested.

"No!" Yami rejected.

"Why, I mean, can't you hear him, he's in pain!" Tristan argued.

"Ryou needs to be left alone. He's letting it out."

"Letting what out?" Duke asked.

"All his fears, regrets, and pain. He needs to do this. It's been bottled up way to long and Bakura's condition set it off."

"What are you talking about?" Mai demanded.

"Look the same thing happened to me, ok? I had held in all my worries, regrets, fears, everything from my sister beating me in a match to almost losing Yugi." Yugi looked at him. "I kept it all in and hidden from Yugi. But when me, Marik and, Bakura were given our bodies again it took Ryou, Malik, and Yugi's energy. Malik was ok, Ryou passed out for a bit, but Yugi almost died and when everyone else had left the hospital I curled up next to Yugi in the bed and cried. I let it all go. And ever since then I've been a lot easier going. Yugi's condition pushed me over the edge. I blamed myself for his condition. That's what's happening with Ryou." Everyone was silent. Yugi crawled into Yami's lap and whispered I love you.

"So you're saying Ryou blames himself for what happened to Bakura?" Minoko was making sure she heard right.

"Yes and that set him off. He's letting go of all the things he's done in the past." Marik understand what Ryou was going through. "Do you remember when Bakura broke down like that a few weeks ago? Right after Ryou left?"

"Yeah."

"Well he was letting go of his past. I heard him make a promise that if the gods would bring Ryou back to him then he would do everything in his power to make friends with Julian."

"So he won't be bothered with the fact he was the reason his family was killed and his village was burned to the ground." Julian asked.

"Right but if you ever bring that up around him or any of us again you'll get the beating of you life." Malik warned him. Bakura woke up to the sound of his name.

"Bakura I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen, honest! I promise I'll never leave you again! Just please wake up! Please!" Ryou cried into the bed sheets. What had he done? Ryou looked like the little boy that Bakura had become fond of so many years ago. He was…torn. He was pissed that Ryou had left him _again_ but on the other hand felt sorry that he had put Ryou through this. It hurt. He couldn't do it, not to his lover who had taken care of him and was there when he needed him most? No. Suddenly, Bakura found his anger toward the smaller boy fade.

"Ryou…" Bakura spoke softly but still audible enough for him to hear.

"'Kur, 'Kura?" Ryou threw himself on Bakura. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to put you through this I really believe you didn't start that fight! I don't care if you're friends with him or not I just…please forgive me! I promise I will never hurt you again and I will never leave you're side!" Ryou buried his face into Bakura's chest and cried.

"Ryou. Ryou! Ryou!" Bakura pulled him off and shook him until he looked into his eyes.

"Stop. I'm forgiving you but no more crying." Ryou wiped away his tears.

"I'll try."

"No. Don't try. Do."

"Ok." Bakura gave him a hug.

"Good. Now have you eaten?" Ryou shook his head. "Why not? Go get some."

"Yes." Ryou got up and left the room and headed to the kitchen. Marik and Yami slipped in.

"Hey you're up." Bakura smiled as his old friends came and sat on the bed next to him. They had always been close. Bakura and Marik grew up together in the same village but when they were seven Bakura ran into Mila, Egypt's princess. He brought her home fed her then took her to meet Marik. For two moon cycles she stayed by him and Marik. Then the pharaoh came to their small village with his son and his children's priests. Mila went back with Yami and their father but she and Yami came back often and him and Marik went to see Mila and Yami at the palace. Over time the Istar family was appointed tomb-keepers. But then Bakura was found as a tomb-robber and sentenced to death. The Istars were brought to the palace and spared, but no one else. Now, 5000 years later they're still friends just as they were when they were young. They had been friends for 10 years before he died and even now they're still friends. He still remembered the temple incident when they were 14. (An: I don't know if any of that is true but that's how I see it so please no yelling about it.)

"You know he's scarcely left your side." Yami jerked him out of his memories.

"Huh?"

"Ryou, he's hardly left your side. He really loves you." Marik said.

"Just as you once had." Bakura shot at him.

"Bakura…"

"No. I know ok? But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Marik and Yami hugged him.

"We'll always be here for you, 'Kura. Know that ok?"

"Here Bakura I brought you some food. Eat up." Ryou set some food down as he gave Bakura a shot into his stomach that was full of luke-warm soup. Ryou patched up the spot where there were many needle holes. Bakura watched him as he moved and his soft touch ticked him. It felt like the inexperienced, scared, shy touches of a newly turned teen again. It felt good and Bakura suddenly found himself aroused.

"Ryou don't just leave it be." He was half done patching up the wound.

"But 'Kura."

"I said stop!" Bakura spat making Ryou flinch. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have needed this! Now go!" Ryou looked hurt and about ready to cry but obeyed. As he left he closed the door, leaving the three alone once more. Marik moved over him and finished patching his wound.

"You didn't have to do that, Ryou was only trying to help." Bakura caught Marik's eyes.

"I just had to get him away from me." Marik sat down on Bakura's lap.

"Why? Oh." He said upon feeling Bakura's arousal. "When did that happen?" He asked moving up a little so as not to turn him on more.

"When he was patching up this damn wound. When he was crying earlier he reminded me of when he was five years old and just busted his knee. Then when he was fixing this, I remembered how he was when he had just turned 13. His hands barely touching me, tickling me, sending shivers down my spine, and the way he was sitting! It just happened. I had to get him out of here before I…before something happened. I hope he isn't mad at me."

"By the way you acted he's probably thinking you're mad at him!" Yami commented.

"Oh. Well then I've got to go make things better so do you two think you can help me?"

"I can try." Yami moved to the other side of him and placed one hand on his wound and the other on Marik's shoulder. Marik placed one hand on Yami's shoulder and moved his other arm around Bakura's back and pulled him up to him and then it started. Bakura's wound started to heal but their breathing became shaky and uneven. When the wound had healed they jerked apart; Bakura landing back on the bed, Yami jerked back into the wall, and Marik fell off the bed. (An: now to explain. They can heal each other by sharing emotions but with so many emotions…like those for their lovers, turns them on. It's not a good thing now because they're with other people but back in ancient Egypt they were together and could satisfy that need immediately. See the problem?)

"Wow. I still…wow." Bakura breathed. Yami jumped up and started to head to the door when Bakura lifted his leg making him trip and land on Marik.

"Oh, hi." Marik said looking at Yami.

"I need Yugi, now!" Yami got up and headed for the door. Bakura took the IV out.

"Yeah let's go. I don't trust the three of us alone like this." Marik snickered.

"Me either." The three left the room and Yami grabbed Yugi and without a word pulled him into their room and shut the door. Marik laughed and sat down next to Malik placing a hand on his upper thigh telling him what he wanted.

"In a minute ok?"

"Ok. For you I'll wait." Ryou came in and headed for the door.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"First Serenity and Duke leave and Tea and Tristan left with them, now you!" Bakura stared then turned to him.

"What? We're in another fight? We haven't even had make up sex for the first one!" Ryou turned around showing his tear-stained face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Bakura went over to him.

"I've hurt you too much. I'm leaving so I won't cause the one I love any more pain." Ryou stared toward the door when Bakura grabbed him.

"Ryou I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go! Believe me, leaving me would hurt worse than anything else you could do."

"But you seemed so mad at me when I was bandaging your wound."

"I just had to get you away from me before something happened!"

"Yes, you were mad at me and wanted to hurt me!" Ryou started to cry.

"No! Whether you realize it or not you were turning me on! The way you barely touched me and the way you were sitting…I was afraid I would do something that would hurt you yes but not in the way you were thinking."

"Really?" Ryou looked hopeful.

"Really." Ryou smiled and jumped into Bakura's arms and licked his ear just to unnerve him. Bakura moaned as Ryou nipped it.

"Ryou, you shouldn't do that. Not after what Marik and Yami just did." Ryou kissed him as they went and sat down.

"What did they do?"

* * *

Next chapter: Ryou finds out about what Julian's been trying to do. And everyone finds out a little more about Bakura, Yami, and Marik's past together. How will they take it? 

To reviewers:

Sami Ryou's Hikari: I know you hate them and Ryou will go off on him eventually but not before Julian reveals more about Kura-kun. I don't know if that's what happened in Kura Eruna but that's what I think happened. And Minoko and Julian go away…eventually.

Saffron-Starlight: showers them with gifts Welcome new reviewer. Many people want to hurt Minoko and all of my permission to. All reviewers beat Minoko into a pulp Does that help anyone?

Inuhanyou-fire-sit: showers them with gifts another new reviewer!…? Huh?

Otaku22: thanks! I thought of that and no matter who you are it just fits Bakura when it comes to Ryou. Ryou does eventually realize what Julian's doing and then things get…interesting…at the lake…with Ryou and Bakura…but not before a few more fights.

Rose-child-of-light: glad you liked it! And yeah they would act like that around each other. I still find it funny that Frank and Heather are going out! Laughs I'll see you later.

Mistress of Yugioh: Pats her head It's ok. If you didn't kill them someone else would have.


	9. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh prays to the gods please let me own yu-gi-oh, please let me own yu-gi-oh, please let me own yu-gi-oh.

This fic is dedicated to Liz and Tiff.

* * *

"Please tell me." Ryou had been prodding Bakura for the past half hour to tell him what Marik and Yugi had done. Marik had dragged Malik into the bedroom about 25 minutes ago and Yugi and Yami hadn't come out of their room yet.

"Well I can't tell you…at least not without-" He stopped.

"Bakura!"

"I'll tell you later. But-" He leaned over and whispered something in Ryou's ear.

"Ok." Bakura started to get up when Julian came in. Ryou was hidden behind 'Kura.

"So you're awake? How does it feel having the one you love nurse you back to health.

"Feels good." Ryou started to get up but got a mental message from Bakura.

)) Stay put.((

"Well you know he's just going to leave you again, just as everyone else has. What? You didn't know I knew about your other lovers did you?" Yami and came back out. "It's funny really I, one of Ryou's ex-lovers, am not allowed to be friends with Ryou, or at least you make it seem that way. Yet Ryou, Yugi, and Malik let you three stay friends." Marik and Malik came back out. Marik took one look around at Julian smirking, Yugi and Ryou looking confused, and Yami and Bakura with a frightened yet outraged look in their eyes and knew something was up.

"What's going on?" Marik asked.

"Oh just telling a little more about Bakura and his old lovers still being friends and yet I can't be friends with Ryou." Marik's eyes went wide then narrowed.

"Don't you dare!" He threatened.

"What is he talking about Marik?"

"Yeah, Yami, what does he mean?"

"You want to know Yugi? I'll tell you see Bakura, Marik, and Yami are old friends, they grew up together."

"Yeah, we all know that. What's your point?" Malik demanded.

"I'm getting there. See Bakura doesn't want me to be near or friends with Ryou; yet, you, Yugi, and Ryou let those three stay friends."

"Well they were friends long before any of us existed!" Joey noted.

"True, but not completely."

"How is that possible?" Minoko asked.

"Well, they were friends…for a time but see what you don't know is they were lovers." Marik lunged at him knocking him into a wall.

"Yami is this true? Were you, Marik, and Bakura lovers?" Yugi looked into his eyes searching.

"Yes."

"Yami!" Marik and Bakura shouted at their friend.

"I'm not going to lie to him. That's part of my past and it helped make me who I am now. We were lovers but if we hadn't been I would have never learned compassion, understanding, heart, I would have never been for you two. I know that's exactly how you two feel because I know you, but I don't regret what I said or did in the past. So you were my lovers, so what? All three of us are happier than we've ever been. We'll stay friends no matter what, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi are just going to have to accept that." Yugi gave Yami a funny look. "Before them I didn't care who I hurt or how I hurt them. They gave me a dose of my own medicine and made me realize what I was doing was wrong. If it wasn't for them Yugi we wouldn't have what we do." He kissed his lover deeply.

"Then I should thank them, shouldn't I?" Yugi embraced him tenderly putting his arms around Yami's waist and laying his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"Marik come here he isn't worth it." Marik let go of Julian and went back to Malik. "Besides I don't want him relishing in your touch. I don't mind that you, Bakura, and Yami were lovers I just wish you would have told me." Julian looked from Yugi to Malik then at the Egyptians in front of him.

"What? You two will let those three stay friends yet I can't stay friends with Ryou?" Malik spoke up.

"Well one, they knew each other 1000's of years before we were even born! Two, they made each other better throughout their time together. And three, it's just like Yami said. They're part of each other's past. Each one wouldn't be who they are today with out the other two."

"Not to mention-" Bakura was cut off by Julian.

"Then don't."

"-that we aren't trying to break up what the other has. We're happy that they're happy and will always be there for one another no matter what. I would do the same with Ryou. The reason why is because I love them and just want to the to be happy even if I'm not included."

"Well it looks like that will happen. Because he's not going to stay with a rat like you and you're an idiot for even thinking he would." Ryou couldn't hold it in anymore he jumped and moved out from behind Bakura.

"Why? He's right. I'm not going to leave this wonderful, sexy, Egyptian that makes me happier and completes me more than I have ever been. You're the idiot for thinking you could break us up. I will never leave Bakura, he's the reason why I live. Without him my life would be meaningless." Ryou cupped Bakura's face in his hands and stared into his brown eyes. "I love you Bakura." He kissed him softly then pulled away. "Now I'll get you in a moment but I must demand that you, Julian, stay the hell away from me and Bakura. Is that clear? Good. Now, after all that I feel as if I need to please you so, come." Ryou pulled Bakura into the room." Joey sighed.

"Man this place is too hot and cold." Mai went and sat in his lap.

"Yes too much drama, glad we're not like that." Joey gave Mai a kiss.

"Me too." Julian sat down next to Minoko.

"I can't believe Ryou said that. He used to be so nice. His innocent voice was always what unnerved me but all I heard was the hatred coming out of his mouth." Minoko kissed Julian then took his hand and whispered something to him.

"But I've never had sex with a girl…unless you count that night when I got really drunk and had a one-night stand."

"Well trust me you'll like it. Girls are more flexible and know how to make a guy both want and beg for it. So what do you say?"

"Ok." Minoko got up and walked into her room. Julian looked around and followed closing the door behind him. Ryou was busy getting a couple towels and a little radio. Bakura was sitting on the bed watching Ryou.

"Ryou what are you doing?"

"Getting prepared." Ryou grabbed the millennium ring from the bedside table.

"Prepared for what? Where are you going? Ryou!" Ryou left the room with Bakura behind him.

"We'll be back later. Oh wait." Ryou went into the kitchen and came back out with a picnic basket. "Ok we'll be back later." Bakura pursued Ryou outside and into the woods. "Bakura you're up to this right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't need to rest and get healed do you?" Ryou stopped and turned around and looked into Bakura's eyes. He looked so innocent and caring, it made Bakura want to pin Ryou down and strip the innocence that still lied within him but he held still.'

"No, I'm fine. Marik and Yami are great healers. Khons blessed us well." Ryou nodded and turned around and started walking again. Bakura stopped him and turned him around again. "You do know that's not what I meant. Ryou, they were my lovers in the past but you're all I need or want. You're the greatest healer out of them all. You not only heal me physically but mentally and spiritually too. I love you." He pressed his lips against Ryou's.

"Ok, come on." Ryou started walking again.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Next chapter: one that some of you have been waiting for. Night at the pond, chapter 10! It's a lemon so there's your warning. I hope you will like it. I'll get it posted as soon as I can but it's ten pages long so wish me speedy typing!

To reviewers:

Chizz-muffin chick: showers them with gifts welcome. I'm glad you like my story. I'm intending on typing up a one-shot my friend Heather asked me to write. Hope you like it and if you like lemons then you'll love the next chapter.

Saffron-Starlight: she's not gone yet but she'll leave eventually, don't worry.

Otaku22: laughs thank you. You have been a loyal reviewer from the very beginning. I owe you so much. showers with gifts a showing of my appreciation. Onward ho!

Sami Ryou's Hikari: sorry I didn't get it right but that's just the scenario that keeps playing in my head bows please forgive me.

Rose Child of Light: yeah I didn't like the not seeing you arrangement either. And Bakura was just making a statement, but thank you. I'm going to get Kristin to read my story too. This is going to be fun! pounces and kisses You're it!


	10. Night at the pond

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. And I never will.

Dedicated to Liz and Tiff.

* * *

Ryou stepped out into the clearing where the pond was. 

"We're here." Bakura looked around.

"Wow. Ryou this place is great. Oh the water's warm too." Bakura put a hand in the water.

"I know. Now come sit. I have your favorite meal."

"You?"

"Yes. What do you think I don't know you f-"

"No I meant you have my favorite meal you? As in you're my favorite meal." Bakura sat down on the cloth Ryou had laid out.

"Oh…'Kura!" Ryou blushed and Bakura smirked. "You've never even tasted me!"

"Yes and that makes it all that more good." They ate the rest of their dinner in silence and when Ryou had everything cleaned off the blanket he got up and put the basket over by the bag and came back. Bakura grabbed his ankles and knocked him down then began unbuttoning his jeans. "Time for dessert." Bakura pulled out Ryou's erection and held it in his hands.

"BakuraI don'-" Ryou moaned when Bakura licked his growing arousal. "'Kura plea-" Ryou moaned again as Bakura licked him again. "Don't tease me." 'Kura smiled and took in Ryou's length producing another moan from his lover. He relaxed his throat to let all of him into his mouth and when he had all of Ryou in him he massaged his erection with his tongue. Bakura started moving using all his mouth and throat muscles to give Ryou ultimate pleasure. Ryou moaned again feeling everything Bakura was doing to him. "Bakura that feels so good." He smiled. This is how he wanted it to be. Him and Ryou together forever. Bakura quickened his pace upon feeling Ryou come closer to his climax. Ryou's breathing became shaky and with a gasp he came. Bakura swallowed everything Ryou released and sucked it until he was sure he had gotten it all then let go and crawled up next to his now blissfully happy lover. "Wow. You…wow." Was all Ryou could get out. Bakura smirked.

"You taste very good. That is definitely my favorite meal now. You." Ryou smiled.

"Fine with me, as long as you do that every time."

"Don't worry, I will." Ryou pulled his jeans back up and buttoned them and got up. "Where you going?" Ryou walked over to the bag he had packed earlier.

"No where but I am doing something." He pulled out the millennium ring. Bakura got up.

"Ryou what are you doing?" Ryou went to the lakeside. "Ryou what are you doing?" The ring activated and hit the water. "Ryou?" He put the ring up and went back to Bakura. "Ryou?" Ryou pulled him to his feet.

"Yes, l'amour?" Bakura blinked as Ryou undid his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"What did you do with the ring?" Ryou kissed his lover as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"You'll see." He finished stripping Bakura and pulled him close kissing him. Bakura moaned and wrapped his arms around Ryou. Ryou was slowly pushing Bakura back toward the water until they were at the edge. They broke the kiss and Ryou smiled.

:"What?"

"Hold your breath." Ryou pushed Bakura into the water, then undressed and dived in after him. Bakura broke the water and looked around.

"Ryou?" Ryou moves up to Bakura and comes up right in front of Bakura. "Whoa." Bakura moved back but Ryou grabbed him and pulled him in a deep, passionate kiss. "Mmm…Roouff?" Ryou broke the kiss and went back under. "Ryou? Come on, come up, please? I'm asking you."

Two minutes later

"Ok, Ryou now you're scaring me. Come up, please? I'm begging you Ryou come-"

"Yes?" Ryou came up right behind Bakura and put his arms around his waist.

"Ok, two questions." Bakura pulled away from Ryou and turned around.

"One, what the hell did you do with the fucking ring?"

"I sanitized the water." Ryou put his arms around Bakura.

"And how did you last that long under water?"

"I've been swimming since I was little." Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura. "I'm more flexible in water you know."

"I know that you've been swimming since you were four. Remember that's how you met me. You're mother bought it for you as a good luck charm. I wanted to know how you stayed under for two minutes!"

"Do you remember how I used to go underwater to see how long I could stay under, right? And how I used to push it by almost passing out all the time?"

"Yeah." Ryou moved to where Bakura was giving him a piggyback.

"Well I eventually was able to hold my breath longer and now I can hold my breath for five minutes and 22 seconds. Amazing huh?" Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"How is holding your breath that long help you at all?"

"Well you have the millennium ring to use and you can breath underwater, us mortals aren't so lucky."

"Hmm maybe I can fix that but in the meantime," Bakura turned around so Ryou was in front of him again. "how 'bout we put your underwater skills to the test." Bakura pushed Ryou under and dove after him catching his lips. Bakura soon had to go up for air but when he came back he swam away from Ryou, but Ryou quickly covered the distance and swirled him around. Bakura blinked and suddenly found Ryou's tongue in his mouth. They were pressed very close together and when their arousals touched Bakura and Ryou gasped water filled their mouths. Bakura shot up out of the water and started toward the bank. Ryou broke the calm water's surface and followed him. He was coughing.

"You ok?" Bakura nodded.

"I'm just a little awkward in water that's all I mean for Ra's sake I grew up in Egypt."

"I can fix that." Ryou got the ring back out and said something. The ring activated and hit Bakura. "There now we can continue. Catch me if you can!" Ryou dived back into the water and Bakura followed him. He found it was easier to swim, Ryou shared his abilities with him. Now, to catch him and thank him. Bakura swam after Ryou…but couldn't find him. Bakura looked around.

)) Ryou?(( No answer. )) Ryou!(( Still no answer. )) Damn it! Why? Why, that's all I want to know, why?((

/Why what/ Ryou's soft voice broke his thoughts.

)) Ryou where are you?((

/I'm not sure. But it's a pass-whoa it just got really warm. Backswimming now./ Ryou came out a dark tunnel leading out of the pond. Bakura grabbed him, turned him around really fast, and crushed their lips and bodies together. /Wow. It's hotter out here than in there./

)) Thank you.(( They went up for air.

"For what?" Ryou put his arms around Bakura.

"For everything. For sharing your life, body, love. Everything." Ryou kissed him and grabbed his ass.

"For you." Bakura smiled as Ryou kissed him again and gasped when he grabbed his arousal.

)) Hmm, does that please you…or do you want more?((

/More. I want…no need more./ Bakura let go of Ryou and moved to one side of the pond. Ryou whined.

"'Kura!" Bakura dove under.

)) What?((

/Don't do this./

)) Don't do what?((

/This./ Bakura snuck up on him.

"What? This?" Bakura grabbed Ryou and started to give him a hand job. Ryou moaned at the sensation Bakura was now creating by adding just enough pressure to his movements. That was thing about Bakura, he knew how to please him. He knew just what to do to get him excited. He stopped right before Ryou came.

"Bakura! Don't tease me!"

"I'm not." He took Ryou's hand and led him in the motions and had him give him a hand job. Bakura got a sudden sensation and made Ryou stop.

"What?"

"Come here." Bakura pushed him up against the bank and pressed up against him kissing him with such passion never known to him before. Ryou moved slightly and felt Bakura's manhood touching his.

"Now." Ryou gasped as he broke the kiss.

"Now what?"

"Now. Fuck me now!"

"Why I'm satisfied with this. I love watching you like this it turns me on."

"Well I'm not satisfied. I demand that you fuck me right now or I will never let you touch or satisfy me again!" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Ok I'll go nice and slow. Just how you like it."

"No! Don't you dare!"

"Fine I won't touch you." Bakura swam away from Ryou.

"Bakura!" Ryou swam over to him and pulled him under kissing him firmly and pressing their bodies close together. /I won't stand for this teasing! I don't want it nice and slow, Bakura, I want I fast and hard! Make it hurt./ Bakura stopped. Make it hurt? That's not Ryou. Marik yes but not Ryou. He pulled back and looked at him. His eyes…the passion. He hadn't seen that look in a long time. Not since him and Duke were last together. The magic of the ring had charmed everyone he'd been with, but he wished it hadn't done it to Ryou. That look didn't belong in his eyes. The eyes were once filled with love now contained only lust. As much as he wanted Ryou he wasn't going to touch him, not when he's like this. He isn't thinking straight.

)) No. Not when you're like this I would be taking advantage of you and I can't do that not to you.((

/But you did it to everyone else, even Marik and Yami! Why not me/

)) I didn't take advantage of them, I was taken advantage of! And anyway how did you even know about Yami and Marik?(( Ryou put his mouth to Bakura's.

/Then let me take advantage of you, Afika./

)) Afika? Ryou doesn't-Anubis. Anubis let him go!(( Ryou grinded his hips into Bakura.

/Mmm, no./

)) Anubis let my lover go now!((

/I'm your lover now, Afika./ Bakura pulled away.

)) No!(( Bakura punched Ryou dead between the eyes and swam up to the surface and got out of the pond. )) I'd rather see Ryou dead than have Anubis control him.(( Ryou broke the coughing. He looked around and saw Bakura, his emotionless eyes staring at him.

"Bakura?" Ryou got out and went over to him.

"Are you ok?" Bakura turned and looked at him.

"Yes but I don't understand one minute you were about to fuck me and the next I was in the middle of the pond underwater and you were gone. What happened?" Bakura sighed and looked into Ryou's eyes. The unloving lust was gone from his eyes, instead it was replaced by that soft baring look Ryou gets when he's worried.

"You were taken over by Anubis-"

"Anubis? How? Why would he do that? What happened? How did you figure out he took over me?" Ryou exploded with questions and Bakura intended on answering everyone.

"When the magic of the ring is present your resistance to being possessed is weakened. Anubis has had a sickening lust for me ever since he appeared while Yami and Marik were pleasuring me. Nothing happened. I was hesitant when you told me to fuck you hard and make it hurt. That's just not you and besides if anything did happen I would kill myself regardless if it was your body or not, it wouldn't have been you."

"But how did you figure out it wasn't me, Bakura? What did he do?"

"You didn't know about the time Yami and Marik charmed me and took advantage of me, he mentioned it. Then when I said I wouldn't take advantage of you and he said to let him take advantage of me. I wouldn't have thought it so out of place except he called me by my birth name. Then I figured out Anubis had taken possession of your body." Ryou nodded then held his head.

"Man where'd this headache come from?" Bakura pulled Ryou to him and kissed his forehead.

"I had to hit you to get him to leave you body. Sorry." Ryou hugged him.

"It's ok. You had to do it."

"Well we can't go back in the water so what do we do now?" Ryou pushed him down.

"Make love on the blanket." Ryou's tongue brushed the tip of Bakura's erection. Then lightly licked his stomach all the way up to his neck and captured his lips. Bakura moaned into the kiss. Ryou suddenly jerked up and went over to the bag.

"Ryou what are you doing now?" Bakura sighed and got up to follow him. Ryou came back with a lit candle.

"Lie back down." He pushed Bakura back down on the blanket and straddled his hips with the candle in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ryou smirked.

"Ever had hot wax poured on you?"

"No…"

"Well then allow me to show you how it feels." Ryou tilted the candle and let the wax fall onto Bakura's chest. Bakura felt the hot wax on his chest and was surprised by how good it felt. He moaned as Ryou poured some wax on his abdomen.

"Dos it feel good?" Ryou purred.

"Yes."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"Beg. I want to see my lover beg for more. I've never seen you beg, so beg, Bakura, beg for it."

"Please, Ryou, please. I'll do anything, I'll even be your slave for as long as you want just please give me more." Ryou poured more wax onto Bakura's chest and grinded his hips against Bakura's adding to the pleasure.

)) Man I never thought Ryou was this good. I knew he was good, really good, but never this good. Oh, Ra, don't let him stop!((

./You like it that much huh? Maybe I should do this more often, my slave./

)) I'll be whatever you want me to be just give me more.((

/You'll be my chamber maid./ Bakura jerked. Ryou wasn't one to know or use Egyptian terms. And those in ancient Egypt, gods especially, don't really know or use today's terms. He had to find out if his Ryou was still there and in control of his body.

)) Chamber maid? What does that mean in today's language?((

/It means sex slave? Bakura I'm still here. I had just asked Marik and Yami what sex slave was in Egyptian words. Are you ok with being that/

)) Yes I am and now I think it's time for the slave to pleasure his master.(( Bakura grabbed the candle and flipped Ryou and poured wax onto him. Ryou gasped then moaned his approval and let his eyes close halfway.

"You want more?"

"Yes. I command you give me more." Bakura poured more wax onto Ryou's bare front. The candle was almost gone and there wasn't much wax left. Bakura poured the rest of it onto Ryou and pulled him up close making the wax run down. Bakura licked Ryou's nose and kissed him deeply.

)) No more wax.(( Bakura invaded Ryou's mouth and Ryou nipped the intruder.

/That's ok we don't need it./ Bakura fell back onto the soft blanket pulling Ryou on top of him. Ryou got up and again went over to the bag.

"Ryou!" Bakura whined. "What are you doing now?"

"Can we do what I wanted to do to you when we were coming here?"

"Oh, please." Ryou came back with a blind fold and leather ropes.

"Ready?" Ryou put the blindfold on Bakura and ties him down then goes over to the picnic basket and brings back two small jars of chocolate mousse that he had Malik go buy for him. Ryou straddled Bakura and opened on of the jars. He got some on his fingers and licked it off. "Man, this is good. Do you want to try."

"Yes." Ryou got some more chocolate mousse on his fingers.

"Open up." Ryou let Bakura suck on his fingers for a bit.

"Mmm, that is good, but you're still better."

"Bakura!" Ryou blushed.

"It's true! I made you blush didn't I?"

"Yes." Bakura snickered.

"I love making you blush."

"Well, I love…doing things to you to make you beg." Ryou put some chocolate mousse on Bakura's stomach then slowly licked it off. Bakura gasped. He placed some more on his chest and licked it off running his tongue over his nipple.

"Ryou…" Bakura gasped. Ryou repeated the process with the other nipple bringing another pleasured moan from his prisoner,

)) Ra he's good. He has one skilled tongue to make me go this crazy from him doing that. I wonder how he'd do giving a blowjob?((

/Do you want to find out/ Ryou licked the mousse that trailed up the middle of his stomach to his chest.

)) Hell yeah.(( Ryou placed some of the mousse on Bakura's thigh then licked it up in a slow circular motion. Then he repeated the motion on the other thigh. )) Damn, Ryou, you're good.((

/I know./ The last bit of chocolate mousse from the jar he placed on top of Bakura's erection. Ryou lightly licked the chocolate dessert getting a moan from the pale Egyptian . Ryou smiled and took Bakura in sucking on him until the dessert was gone. He then began to massage Bakura with his tongue and driving Bakura mad in the process.

)) Oh Ra, Ryou. Wow. You're…wow.(( Bakura moaned as Ryou took him in further. )) Oh, he's good. Really good.((

/Thank you for the compliments./

)) I'm just stating the truth, oh, and believe me the truth has never been this good.(( Ryou used his throat to help massage Bakura's arousal. Bakura was having a hard time controlling all the pleasure Ryou was assaulting him with. Ryou smiled and quickened his pace as Bakura began to fight against his restraints. Bakura moaned Ryou's name and went rigid and came in Ryou's mouth. He took it all in until it spilled out from his mouth. Ryou lapped it up. "Oh, Ryou.." Ryou crawled up next to him.

:"Good?" He removed Bakura's blindfold and looked into his crimson eyes.

"Best one I've ever had. Thanks." Ryou bent down and caught Bakura's sweet full lips with his own.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure."

"Yeah well you sure gave me a lot of that." Ryou blushed and smiled proudly as he untied Bakura. The moment Bakura was loose however he pounced getting a shocked cry from Ryou.

"Now, I get you." Bakura spread Ryou's legs and settled between them.

"This has got to be the best place to make love other than on a deserted beach with the soft sand under us and the water washing over our bodies.

"Mmm, you are a romantic aren't you Ryou?"

"Well I do read romance NOVELS!" Ryou gasped when Bakura pushed into his entrance, hard. "'Kura!" Bakura stopped a moment to allow Ryou time to get used to him in the meantime he was still going to make Ryou cry out in pleasure. He grabbed a hold of Ryou's erection and moved his hand up and down his length using his fingers to apply pressure to his weak spots adding to the pleasure. He then proceeded to fuck Ryou senseless making Ryou pass-out from the pleasure. Bakura collapsed onto Ryou who was still off in his own world. His heart was beating very fast, it felt to Bakura like it was about to bust out of his chest.

"'Kura your heart is beating very fast." Ryou had come back into the world.

"Yours is too." Bakura licked one of Ryou's nipples getting a shiver and moan in response.

"Hmm, it's probably really late."

"Yeah." Bakura flipped off of Ryou and pulled him close to him, cuddling him.

"Good night, 'Kura."

"Goodnight Ryou, I love you."

* * *

There I hope you all liked it. 

Next chapter: Summer Solstice and a birthday. We watch the cops bring Bakura and Ryou home and find out what happens when they find out the cops have prior acquaintances to Marik!

To all reviewers:

Sami Ryou's Hikari: see. I knew I put my fic in good reviewer hands. Thankyou for forgiving me. I hope this chapter made you happy. They will die before this fic is over but I don't have them in the two sequels I'm thinking of doing.

Saffron-Starlight: Ok. is proud there.

Otakuk22: well at least you're calm again. But you will hate one of the gods by the end of this story. Three guesses whom. I did give you manga, I gave you the Fake, Eerie Querie and Gravitation series. All very good, all yaoi. I'm glad my story makes you think.

Rose child of Light: I know I was so happy when Spring Break ended…even though I was sore and I'm really thrilled you get to meet Amanda. I'm sorry about the McDonald's incident. You may kill him, go ahead and make a fanfic out of mine.


	11. Summer Solstice and a Birthday

Summer Solstice and a Birthday

Sorry it's so late I haven't been able to upload it yet but since I now have a comp at home I'll be able to post sooner...I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Yu-gi-oh. Dedicated to Tiff and Liz.

* * *

Yugi was up early and had made coffee for everyone when there was a knock at the door. When Yugi opened it there was a cop standing there.

"Hello. Is a Mr. Marik Ishtar or a Mr. Malik Ishtar home?"

"Umm, yeah. Hold on. Oh, please, come in." Yugi went and woke everyone up.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" Malik asked the cop.

"Well we found a couple naked by a lake on your property and came to ask if you wanted to press charges for trespassing."

"Let's see them." The cop waved for three more cops to bring in the couple. Ryou was escorted in by a cop then Bakura came in with two other cops holding him. He was all bruised and cut up.

"Holy shit! What happened?" Marik went over to Bakura checking to see if he was alright.

"I resisted the cops and got in a fight."

"He sent three of our guys to the hospital!" Bakura snarled and lunged at the cop but Marik grabbed him.

"They deserved it!"

"Bakura!" Malik yelled at him. "No, we won't press charges, they had permission to be at the lake, but thank you, officers."

"Now unhand cuff both of them and get out!" Marik yelled.

"Marik, please! I'm sorry sir Marik really doesn't like the police very much."

"That's ok. We know Marik isn't too fond of us; we've had a few run-ins with him before. It doesn't surprise me that him and this hellhound wild teen are friends. Well if that's all then we'll be going." They unhand cuffed Ryou and Bakura then as they were leaving one of the cops pinched Marik's ass. Malik's face went completely red and tried to attack the cop but the guy turned and grabbed his throat.

"I wouldn't attack an officer if I were you."

"He has a damn right to Mitch! He's my boyfriend. Now let him go. Malik come here." Mitch let him go and Malik growled at him as he went and put his arms around Marik, claiming him. "Now now, Malik, play nice."

"He pinched your ass Marik! Only I'm allowed to do that, or for that matter anything else." Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like handcuffing him to the bed naked, chaining him to the wall, pouring wax on him, using a whip on him, fucking him senseless then making him beg for more-" Marik covered his mouth a moment to late.

"Things like that Mitch." Mitch raised his eyebrows

"He makes you beg!" Malik smiled at the surprised look on his face.

"What couldn't do that?"

"No he couldn't, Malik. You're the first to be able to do it."

"Not even Bakura and Yami!" Malik had heard how good the two Egyptians were from Yugi and Ryou. It surprised him that they hadn't ever made Marik beg. Well, they probably wanted it as much as he did or more, so he probably never had to beg. Malik just held out on Marik to get him to beg. He guessed no one could resist Marik's sexy body and charm.

"No, not even them. Though I've never been able to make them beg. But I've heard that Yugi has been able to get Yami to beg, which is really unbelievable, but I'm not sure if Ryou has gotten Bakura to beg."

"Yes, he has." Yami raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Wow, you go Ryou." Ryou smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Marik. It's good to know you're here. I might stop by and give an 'official' welcome back to the island." Malik stepped between them and growled again.

"I don't think that would be the best idea, Mitch. Malik is very protective-"

""More like possessive." Mitch cut in. Marik smacked Malik's ass hard making him yelp.

"I know, isn't it great?"

"You like it?"

"Yeah. Shows that he really loves me." Another cop came in.

"Mitch the others have left, are we going to leave so-oh. Hi, Marik."

"Hey Zach."

"Hmm, maybe we should stay and 'welcome' him back." Malik's eyes narrowed and he growled "no" to the officers. "Who's your new pet?"

"My name's Malik and really am getting tired of this. Marik how many guys did you bed here?" Malik's face was red and made him all that more scary.

"Just half the police force, some people at the supermarket, a few at city hall, the mayor and his secretary, surfers at the beach, and a lot of tourists; but none meant as much to me as you do. I love you Malik." Marik kissed Malik, he was reluctant at first but soon gave in to Marik's tongue.

"Damn you. You're too good for me to stay pissed at you." Marik gave an evil grin.

"I know." The cops came over to Marik with their hands up showing no harm to Malik.

"We got to go. It was nice seeing you again, Marik." Zach gave Marik a hug and pinched him making Malik mad.

"Yeah we'll have to come and catch up and see what you've been up to." Mitch gave Marik a hug and with a purely demonic smirk smacked Marik's ass and kissed him. Then left. Malik ran to the door after them.

"Salauds! He's mine! Stay the hell away from him!" Then he slammed the door and stormed off to his and Marik's room locking it behind him. Marik went to the door.

"Malik? Malik open the door!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"If you don't know then I'm not telling you! Go away!" Marik gave in.

"Fine." He went and sat down. Yami turned to Bakura.

"You have a fun night, huh?" Bakura grinned.

"Oh yeah. Ryou's unbelievable! Have you ever had Yugi lick chocolate mousse off you?"

"No but he did get brave and licked pudding off me." Ryou and Yugi turned red.

"Let's go talk to Malik." Both got up and went to the tanned Egyptians' room. "Malik? It's me and Ryou. May we come in?"

"Is Marik out there?"

"He's talking on the couch." Malik unlocked the door and let his friends in before locking the door again.

"What's wrong, Malik?" Ryou asked as he sat down on the bed. Yugi went and joined him on the bed.

"Marik let those guys touch him as if I wasn't there. He didn't even ask them to stop; he just let them grab him and everything. And when they suggested about 'welcoming' him back, he just smiled. It was like I didn't exist to Marik, and it hurt." Malik felt the tears well up again. He was crying before his friends came in. Malik hadn't cried in front of anyone in a long time but he didn't know if he could hold it back. "It made me wonder how Marik really feels about me." Malik sat between his life-long friends and let the tears fall. They, if anyone, would understand his pain and heart ache. Yugi and Ryou cradled their crying friend.

"Don't worry, Malik. Tonight's the summer solstice and we all got one wish."

"But he gets two. Remember Ryou tomorrow's his birthday."

"Oh yeah. I forgot tomorrow's my birthday." Malik wiped his eyes. "I hope Marik remembers." There was a knock at the door. It was Joey.

"Hey you guys coming out or what? It's time for the summer solstice."

"Alright. We're coming out." Ryou told Joey. Yugi got up and helped Malik to his feet. Ryou unlocked the door and the three went outside.

"Hey my lover has come out! You still mad at me?" Marik came up.

"Do you know why I was mad at you in the first place?"

"No..."

"Then yes." Malik walked right by Marik over to Joey and Mai.

"Hey where is Minoko and Julien?"

"Oh, they went to a hotel in town."

/Good./

))You're telling me.((

/I love you Bakura./ Ryou went over and kissed Bakura.

))I love you too.(( He didn't let go of Ryou.

((Come on Yugi we better get the dance started, Malik doesn't seem happy with Marik and Marik isn't taking it too well.))

(Yeah, I know why. I'll tell you why later.)

((Is it depressing?))

(Not all that much but it'll get you out of the mood.)

((Then tell me after I have you then because I really, really want to.))

(Ok.)

"Let's get started." Yugi led them in the summer solstice dance then one at a time stepped into the middle of the circle and silently made a wish to the stars. Marik tried to read Malik's mind but it was locked to him. After that they all went inside. Ryou pulled Marik aside.

"Do know why Malik's mad at you?"

"No. But I would love to know so I can fix it."

"Because you let those cops both touch you and talk about 'welcoming' you back and all you did was smile. You didn't say anything; it made Malik wonder how you really felt about him if you let other guys talk about fucking you and just smile as if you wanted them to."

"What! No that's not it at all. Mitch and Zach talk about screwing me all the time, it's like breathing to them. When they hugged me and pinched and smacked my ass I whispered to them that Malik will kill them if they tried anything and if he didn't I would. I'm his Ryou, my love for him will never wavier."

Well how are you going to prove that to him?"

"I'll think of something I wonder if I could show him through a birthday gift?"

"You remembered his birthday?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's one of the few dates I do remember. Well I'm gonna go to bed. 'night." Marik went into his room.

"'Night. Ahh! Huh?" Bakura had grabbed him and pulled him into their room.

"Nice to have you in my arms again."

"Not tonight Bakura." Ryou went and laid down on their bed.

"What? Why not?" Bakura laid down next to him.

"I'm just worried about Marik and Malik."

"Hey, what's up with those two, anyway."

"The was Marik reacted with those cops today made Malik wonder how he really feels."

"Ouch, glad that didn't happen to us."

"Yeah, it did, but we got through it. I know they can too."

"I sure hope so. They need each other. Goodnight Ryou." Ryou curled up in Bakura's arms and went to sleep.

* * *

"Wow. That's the best yet. Damn I've never seen you do that before." 

"I know. I know I surprised myself." Yami was recuperating from Yugi's domination of him. The smaller had only taken him on once.

"It was good, really good, but he never tried since. It kind of disappointed Yami but this time...wow.

"Yugi, are you afraid to take me?" Yugi looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you afraid to take me?" Yugi looked away. "Yugi?"

"I'm scared that I won't live up to your expectations and that...you'll...leave me..." Yami sat up.

"Why would I leave you?"

"Because I wasn't good enough in bed for you."

"Yugi I would never leave you, even if you were bad in bed. I don't care, I love you because of who you are not because you're good in bed or not. Does it really bother you that much?"

"Yeah it does and what do you mean if I was bad in bed?"

"You, Yugi Motou, are surprisingly good in bed for only dominating someone twice in your whole life."

"Seriously?" Yugi sat up and looked at Yami.

"Seriously. Now what about Marik and Malik?" Yugi told Yami why Malik was a little uneasy with Marik.

"Man, I thought it might have had something to do with those cops, but-do you think they'll be ok?"

"I hope so, tomorrow is Malik's birthday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Do you think Marik remembered?"

"I don't know, I wonder what he'll wish for."

"Hmm speaking of wishes," Yami pulled Yugi back down onto the bed. "What did you wish for today?"

"That I would please you, tonight."

"Well that's been proved. Me? I wished for us to stay together, forever. That when our time's up for us to be put in the puzzle and be together."

"Yami, that's so sweet. I know that's going to be true."

"How do you know that?"

"I know that because I love you and you love me, and that alone will last forever."

"You're a hopeless romantic, Yugi, a hopeless romantic." Yugi smiled as he curled up next to his yami.

"Malik? Malik?" Marik laid down next to Malik.

"What Marik?"

"I'm sorry." Malik and huffed and faced him.

"No you're not. I know you Marik, you've never been one to say sorry, never."

"Well I am now, Malik, please just-"

"forgive you? No, I'm not ready to forgive you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." Malik turned away from his lover. Marik came up with a way to prove to Malik how much he cared but he'd to wait until tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Malik."

Next Day

"Malik I'm sorry we can't stay longer but we'll take you out when you guys get back." Joey was standing in the door with his and Mai's stuff ready to leave.

"Yeah we're really sorry about this."

"I understand, Sophia needs you two. Go, I understand." Malik hugged his friends. "See ya." He was depressed that Marik wasn't there, he'd left the morning, said he had something to do. "I guess he didn't remember."

"Hey Malik get your butt out here its time for you to blow out the birthday candles!" Bakura called from outside. Malik went outside to his friends.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Malik, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Make a wish and blow out your candles." Malik looked back into the house and his smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry Marik isn't here Malik."

"It's ok. At least Minoko and Julian went home…to his house and now I'm surrounded by those I know love me." Marik walked in with a couple of good-looking teens and saw Malik. He tapped into Malik's mind and heard what his wish was.

Please, let Marik love me, please.

"I do all ready, you'll see. Come on you two." Marik showed the two guys into his room.

"Open presents!"

"Yeah, Malik, open your presents!" Ryou handed his the present from Bakura.

"Ok." It was a boneing knife.

"Bakura why did you give him that?" Yugi asked.

"Because he might need it."

"Here's the present from Joey and Mai." Malik opened it.

"It's a few really rare dueling cards!"

"Wow! You should see these!" Bakura was impressed.

"Open ours!" Yugi handed Malik the last present. The one from him and Yami.

"They're Egyptian alters! One to Osiris and one to Horus!"

"That's not all."

"Oh and some jewelry with a jewelry box. Hey it has a the eye of Horus on it!" Malik was thrilled with his new stuff. When he opened the jewelry box he found a secret compartment that would hold his new knife perfectly. "Thanks guys, these are great."

"Well that's all the presents."

"Where's Marik's present?"

"There wasn't one, Malik." Ryou informed him.

"No, there's one, it's just not here. Do you want it Malik?" Marik was standing in the doorway.

"Marik? You remembered my birthday?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you left this morning." Malik got up and followed Marik inside.

"Come here. Bring your new weapon with you." Malik grabbed his knife and everyone went to Marik and Malik's room. "Sorry guys. This is just for him." Marik pulled Malik into their room and closed the door.

"Hey who's this Marik?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah who's the hottie?"

"This is my lover, Malik."

"Who are they?"

"This is Randy." Marik pointed to the blond. "And this is Andrew." He pointed to the black-haired boy.

"Ok. Why are they here?"

"They were two of my consorts."

"You've dated and fucked them?" Malik couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Yeah at the same time. They're two of my favorites."

"Marik if this is some kind of joke I'm-Marik!" Marik kisses Randy then smiled and stabbed him, killing him.

"What the fuck! Marik!" Andrew jumped up but Marik kicked him down on the floor and put the knife to his throat.

"Do you want me to kill him? Just say the word and I will." Malik stared at the body of the cute blond. He was one of Marik's favorites and he killed him without a second glance. Would he just as soon kill him?

"Marik?"

"Yes or no?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"To prove my love for you."

"How by killing those you slept with? How long will it be until I'm the one on the floor dead?"

"Never! Malik do you see me killing Yami or Bakura? No, because I love them. But my love for them can't compare to my love for you. I would kill them for you, Malik. Ok?"

"But why are you killing old boyfriends?"

"Because of how upset you got over Mitch and Zach doing that stuff."

"Well all you did was smile!" Malik fumed.

"What they did is as normal to them as breathing! But if I killed all my consorts-"

"The population of men would decrease 1/3 world wide." Andrew cut in. Marik looked at him threateningly.

"-you might feel a little more at ease with being with me."

"Thanks, but I just want you not to let anymore old lovers touch you like those cops did!"

"You got it, but for the record I told them not to do that again or you'll kill them and if you didn't I would. So we ok?" Malik smiled.

"Yeah we're ok." Marik sent Randy's body to the Shadow Realm and opened the door for Andrew.

"See ya, Andy." Andrew walked to the door.

"Yeah, see ya." He smacked Malik's ass on the way out.

"Hey!" Malik squeaked.

"What? You said not to touch Marik, you never said anything about you."

"Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"Don't touch Malik, or I'll torture and kill you."

"Got it." Andy left the house. Marik closed their bedroom door again.

"Now may I give you your birthday gift?"

"That wasn't it?"

"Nope. This is it." He pulled out a large box. "Open it." Malik opened it and laughed.

"It's a whip."

"Yep. Remember how you always wanted to use one on me?" Malik nodded. Marik locked the door and took off his shirt.

"Well now you get to. Pleasure me with pain Malik, please." Malik grinned.

"Really? I can!"

"Yes. This is my gift to you. It's not much but-"

"This is my best gift." Malik lashed his whip at Marik leaving a gash on his chest. He moaned. Malik continued his assault until Marik was sporting several gashes. Malik came over to him and kissed him. "Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime. I'd do anything for you, Malik, anything." They crawled in bed and made love making Marik eat his words by letting Malik dominate him. The perfect way to end an eventful day.

* * *

There you go. I decided to end this at chapter 16. If you think I should write a sequel tell me. Next chapter: tragedy strikes. How will they deal? 

Reviews:

Mistress of Yugioh- I figured people would like this chapter. Glad you did.

Rose the child of light- It's ok I want people to hate him. hugs

Sami Ryou's hikari- Thank you but I don't think it was that good. You make me proud to have written this fic….You Rock!

Otaku22- I loved it too but it didn't show anything. Now Gravitation is good but very dramatic and Fake is….wow, especially #7!

* * *

Recommended Reading

This is something I thought I should add for those of you who don't have anything to read. If you read a fanfic that you think others should read and you want to get the word out tell about it in the reviews. So here goes.

**Faust**- Ryou/Bakura. Demon/angel fic. By:Ryuujitsu

**Tearing Down the Demon/angel fic. By: Hato-chiisai Lemon. **

**I Hate it. I Crave it**.-series of three. Ryou/Bakura. By: Hato-chiisai. Lemon.

**Succumb, Surrender, Submit**- Joey/Seto. adultfanfiction.nexcess. Lemon.

**Ice**- Joey/Seto. adultfanfiction.nexcess. Lemon.

**My Project: Jounochi Katsuya**- Joey/Seto. (An: I liked this one a lot. shows Kaiba has a flaw.)

Any others you think should be added tell me.


End file.
